


Both Showing Hearts | tłumaczenie PL

by edgeofmyinnocence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Coming Out, First Time, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeofmyinnocence/pseuds/edgeofmyinnocence
Summary: Louis Tomlinson zdecydowanie nie jest hetero.Harry Styles nie jest do końca pewien swojej orientacji seksualnej.Razem postanawiają to rozgryźć, a po drodze może się w sobie zakochać.Albo UniAU, gdzie Louis pomaga Harry'emu odkryć jego seksualność, Niall bierze udział w wieczorze panieńskim, Liam pracuje w drukarni, a Zayn ma zbyt dużą potrzebę drukowania.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Both Showing Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627921) by [kiwikero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikero/pseuds/kiwikero). 



> Przeczytaj też na: [ Wattpad ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/42919345-both-showing-hearts-t%C5%82umaczenie-pll)
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
> 

Spóźnienie, spóźnienie, spóźnienie. Louis jest spóźniony. Nie koniecznie w taki sposób chciał rozpocząć swoją pierwszą publiczną dyskusję ze studentami w tym semestrze, zwłaszcza, że jego cholerny program zaczyna się właśnie od tej.

Wkładając teczkę z papierami do swojej skórzanej torby, rzuca się do drzwi mieszkania i zbiega po schodach, prawie upadając na twarz, kiedy potyka się o próg drzwi prowadzących do wyjścia z budynku.

Na szczęście do miejsca, gdzie ma swoje pierwsze spotkanie nie jest tak daleko. Jego blok jest zaraz za rogiem kampusu, doskonała lokalizacja dla studentów trzeciego roku. Biegnie wzdłuż budynków, w których mieści się wydział socjologii i tak się składa, że w tej części Louis najczęściej będzie organizował swoje panele.

Louis wpada przez drzwi klasy za dziesięć dwunasta z rozczochranymi włosami, które spowodował pospieszny bieg do klasy. Jest za wcześnie, ale tylko teoretycznie. Powinien być dwadzieścia minut przed rozpoczęciem i naprawdę chciałby być dobrym przykładem dla reszty panelistów*. Jest zadowolony, kiedy dostrzega, że pozostała trójka jest już obecna i rozmawiają z profesorem, podczas gdy studenci powoli wypełniają salę wykładową.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, przeczesuje palcami włosy i przechodzi przez salę, gdzie wykładowca porządkuje dokumenty na metalowym biurku.

\- Profesorze Langley - mówi Louis, jeszcze lekko zdyszany po biegu. Naprawdę powinienem znów zacząć ćwiczyć, myśli. Wyciąga rękę w kierunku postawnego mężczyzny w średnim wieku. - Jestem Louis Tomlinson, koordynator publicznych dyskusji. Dziękuję bardzo za zaproszenie.

Rozszerzone oczy Langleya zmieniają się w pół księżyce, kiedy się uśmiecha. Odpręża się i ściska dłoń Louisa znacznie mocniej niż jest to konieczne. Och. - Pan Tomlinson! Miło w końcu pana zobaczyć. Jesteśmy bardzo podekscytowani pana przybyciem - wskazuje ręką na miejsca przed sobą, gdzie kilku studentów z zainteresowaniem przysłuchuje się ich wymianie zdań. Louis wypuszcza powietrze; jest przyzwyczajony do traktowania go jako swego rodzaju nowość w takich sytuacjach.

\- Studenci zostali już poinformowani o terminologii LGBTQ i obecnie zagłębiamy się w gender*, więc nie mogę się doczekać fascynującej dyskusji - kontynuuje entuzjastycznie profesor.

Louis posyła mu pobłażliwy uśmiech. To nigdy się nie zmieni. Profesorowie zawsze liczą na to, że ich studenci będą zadawać naprawdę głębokie pytania, ale rozmowy nieuchronnie toczą się wokół wymęczonych już tematów: płci, religii czy coming outu.  _Ziewnięcie_. Louis jest pewien, że mógłby opowiedzieć historię ujawnienia swojej orientacji seksualnej nawet we śnie. To nie tak, że jest coś złego w tych tematach, ale mała różnorodności byłaby mile widziana.

Louis grzecznie przeprasza profesora i staje obok Zayna, swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i jednego ze swoich regularnych panelistów. Mężczyzna o kruczoczarnych włosach ustawia cztery krzesła w rzędzie na scenie, żeby mogli na nich usiąść. Lily i Skye, pozostali paneliści, są zaangażowani w rozmowę na drugim końcu rzędu.

\- Spóźniłeś się - mówi po prostu Zayn, głos wydobywa się z jego ust jak dym.

Oczy Louisa zwężają się i jedną rękę opiera na swoim biodrze. - Nie zaczynaj Malik. Jeśli ktoś nie zabrałby mojej ładowarki, znowu, mój telefon by nie padł, a ja usłyszałbym alarm.

Zayn uśmiecha się przepraszająco, zanim wkłada ręce do swoich wąskich spodni. - Dzięki stary. Zresztą naprawdę powinieneś pomyśleć o kupieniu zapasowej ładowarki, wiesz, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że twoja tak często znika.

-  _Albo ty mógłbyś kupić sobie własną_  - syczy Louis, a Zayn tylko wzrusza ramionami.

Rozmowa nie ma szans dalszej kontynuacji. Louis i Zayn zostają zaprowadzeni do stołków na panelu obok profesora Langleya. Otyły mężczyzna klaszcze w ręce, by przyciągnąć uwagę klasy. - W porządku! Uspokójcie się wszyscy! - jego głos rozbrzmiewa po drugiej stronie sali. Studenci siadają na skrzypiących krzesłach, wyciągając z plecaków laptopy, telefony komórkowe i iPody.

Langley spogląda na swoich uczniów, czekając, aż poziom hałasu w pomieszczeniu będzie zadowalający. - Jak większość z was wie, jeśli oczywiście uczestniczyliście w zajęciach w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca, mamy dziś kilku specjalnych gości - wskazuje ręką na czwórkę panelistów siedzących na swoich stołkach. Skye posyła im zalotne spojrzenie, jej wypielęgnowane paznokcie błyszczą, kiedy unosi dłoń i poprawia sobie włosy.

\- Chcę żebyście byli uprzejmi, taktowni i skoncentrowani - kontynuuje profesor - Ponieważ będziecie mieć zadanie do wykonania po dzisiejszej dyskusji - Langley wstrzymuje się na chwilę, dzięki czemu studenci mają czas na zbiorowy jęk niezadowolenia. Odwraca swoje ciało w stronę czwórki panelistów, łapiąc kontakt wzrokowy z Louisem. - Mam zamiar dać naszym gościom czas na przedstawienie się, a następnie zaczniemy - podwija rękaw swojej marynarki, spogląda w dół na zegarek schowany pod mankietem koszuli i kiwa głową do Louisa. - Dam wam znać dziesięć minut przed końcem, w porządku?

Louis uśmiecha się, mając nadzieję, że to pomoże niektórym zdenerwowanym studentom poczuć się bardziej swobodnie. - Idealnie, profesorze Langley, dziękuję - jego głos jest lekki i chrapliwy, jak muzyka puszczana ze starego gramofonu. Louis siada prosto, krzyżuje nogi w kostkach pod stołkiem i po raz pierwszy pozwala sobie spojrzeć na twarze studentów.

\- Cześć - zaczyna entuzjastycznie. - Nazywam się Louis Tomlinson i jestem koordynatorem programu dyskusji publicznych w centrum informacji i wsparcia społeczności LGBTQ na terenie uniwersytetu. Każdy z nas opowie wam trochę o sobie, a później przyjdzie czas na zadawanie pytań. Spróbujcie pomyśleć o kilku, kiedy będziemy mówić, żeby potem nie tracić czasu na zastanawianie się - bierze szybki oddech, zanim słowa wypływają z niego jak z dobrze przećwiczonego scenariusza.

\- Zanim zaczniemy, chcę oświadczyć, że jest to bezpieczna przestrzeń - zmieszanie przeszywa twarze studentów, więc Louis wyjaśnia. - To znaczy, że wszystko, co zostanie powiedziane w tym pomieszczeniu pochodzi z dobrej woli. Jeśli powiecie coś problematycznego lub niewłaściwego to grzecznie was poprawimy. Czujcie się swobodnie, by robić to samo - splata swoje palce i kładzie je na udach.

\- Możliwe, że będziemy mówić o tematach, które będą denerwujące lub wyzywające - rozwija dalej - Jeśli chcecie skomentować rozmowę w jakikolwiek sposób, fizycznie lub psychicznie, możecie to zrobić. Jeśli opuścicie salę, jedno z nas wyjdzie sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. Jakieś pytania? - jego oczy wędrują po przypadkowych twarzach.

Kiedy nikt nie decyduje się odezwać, niektórzy studenci nawet kręcą głową, Louis klaszcze w dłonie. Hałas jest głośny i echo rozchodzi się po cichym pomieszczeniu. Ma krótki moment satysfakcji, kiedy Zayn podskakuje na miejscu przez ten dźwięk.

\- Wspaniale! - mówi z entuzjazmem i tłumi wyczuwalny chichot w swoim głosie. - Zaczynajmy, żebyśmy mogli dotrzeć do punktu, w którym będziecie zadawać pytania. Proszę pamiętać, że są to nasze osobiste historie i nie mówimy o żadnej grupie jako o całości.

Częścią pracy Louisa w układaniu publicznej dyskusji jest upewnienie się, że są one reprezentatywne. Louis stara się, by jego panele były zróżnicowane przez angażowanie wielu różnych od siebie osób, by dać studentom jak najwięcej ekspozycji. Lily jest pierwszą z panelistów do opowiedzenia swojej historii jako aseksualna wolontariuszka. Louis uwielbia, kiedy Lily zapisuje się na dyskusje, ponieważ populacja osób aseksualnych jest niedostatecznie reprezentowana i nierozumiana przez społeczeństwo. Wykonuje wspaniałą pracę, nawet jeśli ma najtrudniejsze pytania.

Brunetka mówi entuzjastycznie, opowiadając o tym jak kiedyś czuła się wyobcowana i była jedyną wśród swoich znajomych, którą nie interesował seks.

Wzrok Louisa przesuwa się z dziewczyny na rząd studentów przed sobą, gdzie kilku z nich patrzy na Lily, jakby miała drugą głowę. Lily nawet nie mruga na to okiem, jakkolwiek, kończąc swoją historię tym, w jakim punkcie znajduje się jej życie teraz; mieszka ze swoją partnerką od dwóch lat, na wiosnę zostanie absolwentem i jest niedorzecznie szczęśliwa.

Kiedy Lily kończy swoją historię, odwraca się w stronę Skye i sygnalizuje koniec swojej części. Blondynka uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi i przekłada swojego warkocza przez ramię, zanim zaczyna mówić.

Skye jest transseksualistą w trakcie przemiany z mężczyzny w kobietę. O sobie powiedziała rodzicom, kiedy miała osiemnaście lat. Wtedy została pobita przez ojca, a następnie wyrzucona z domu. Teraz, po roku życia jako kobieta, Skye jest pewna siebie i opanowana. Znacznie różni się od nieśmiałej, zamkniętej w sobie dziewczyny, którą była, kiedy przyszła do Centrum LGBTQ jesienią, na drugim roku studiów Louisa.

Skye kończy swoją historię, mówiąc jak wygląda jej sytuacja z przemianą - przyjmuje hormony i nie miała jeszcze żadnego zabiegu, choć w przyszłości planuje przez nie przejść - potem przychodzi kolej Zayna.

Zayn jest kolejną osobą, którą Louis uwielbia mieć na panelu. Wygląda bardziej jak model niż student, przez co zawsze kończy dyskusje z przynajmniej jednym numerem w telefonie więcej od jakiejś dziewczyny (i częściej również z numerem jakiegoś faceta albo dwóch). Studenci słuchają go jak zaczarowani i jak mogłoby być inaczej? Mężczyzna posiada łatwość w wygłaszaniu mowy, a jego jasne, inteligentne oczy dają poczuje, że każde słowo jakie wypowiada jest tak dobre jak złoto.

Zayn również wiele wnosi do dyskusji pod względem religii. Mówi o swoim biseksualizmie, jako muzułmanin. Zayn w odróżnieniu od innych na panelu, przyznał się do swojej orientacji w szkole, ale jeszcze nie zrobił tego w domu.

Zbyt szybko. Zayn odwraca swoje duże, brązowe oczy na Louisa. Louis uśmiecha się do swojego współlokatora, subtelnie do niego mrugając, zanim odwraca głowę w stronę studentów.

\- Jak już wcześniej wspominałem, mam na imię Louis. Studiuję teatr i jestem na trzecim roku. Chodzę też na gender studies*** - szybko bada tłum i widząc oznaki nudy postanawia skrócić swoją historię, by mogli przejść do pytań. - Od szkoły średniej wiedziałem, że jestem gejem. Mam cztery młodsze siostry i kiedy moja siostra Lottie była na tyle dorosła, by rozpocząć rozmowy o słodkich celebrytach lub chłopcach w szkole, przyłapałem siebie na włączaniu się w nie. Nigdy nie speszyło to jej lub mojej mamy.

Louis potrząsa głową, miodowo brązowe włosy opadają mu na czoło. - Zawsze byłem niski, ach,  _ekstrawagancki_. Szczerze mówiąc, byłem ostatnią osobą, która zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że jestem gejem - z tyłu sali rozlega się śmiech. - Byłem w moim rodzinnym mieście do końca liceum i mimo, że jest to małe miasto, zawsze czułem się akceptowany. Było miło wyjechać na studia i rozpocząć nowy rozdział w moim życiu, będąc otwartym na temat mojej seksualności. Nigdy nie czułem potrzeby, żeby się ukrywać, ponieważ jestem szczęściarzem i posiadam wspierającą rodzinę oraz niesamowitych przyjaciół.

Louis wie, jak wielkie ma szczęście, jak łatwy był jego coming out. Czasami martwi się, że inni paneliści mogą poczuć się gorzej z ich własną sytuacją, ale lubi patrzeć na siebie jak na promyk nadziei dla obecnych na dyskusjach osób jako, że jest żywym dowodem na to, że coming out wcale nie musi być do bani.

Kiedy kończy skróconą wersję swojego monologu, Louis zatrzymuje się na chwilę. Jego wzrok błądzi po kolejnych twarzach, zadowolony, że większość klasy wygląda na zainteresowaną. Tak zwykle bywa, ale raz na jakiś czas nie ma absolutnie żadnego zainteresowania ze strony słuchających i Louis musi uciekać się do namawiania innych panelistów do pytań, by wykorzystać czas.

\- Mam zamiar dać wam głos za chwilę. Nie ma żadnych ograniczeń, ale damy wam znać, jeśli będziemy czuć się niekomfortowo z niektórymi pytaniami. Może zadawać pytania do nas wszystkich, albo do każdego osobno - Louis posyła uśmiech do studentów. To jego ulubiona część dyskusji publicznych. Czasami rozmowa jest głęboka i inteligenta, ale bywają też beztroskie i śmieszne, jednak zawsze trafi się kilka zabawnych pytań. Nawet powtarzające się mogą być zabawne, o ile kierowane są do właściwych panelistów. - Więc, o czym chcecie porozmawiać? O religii? Seksie? Polityce? Śmiało.

Kilku studentów niepewnie podnosi ręce. Louis wybiera dziewczynę w pierwszym rzędzie z długimi, kręconymi blond włosami. - Um, cześć. Moje pytanie kieruję do osoby, która jest wierząca. Uważasz, że bycie gejem jest grzechem? - dziewczyna brzmi nerwowo, kiedy zadaje pytanie, a jej głos jest wysoki. - Jak można być wierzącym i sprzeciwiać się słowu Bożemu?

Louis unosi brwi ze zdziwienia. Nie oczekiwał tak trudnego pytania, wymyślonego na poczekaniu. Poprawia się i przekręca na stołku w stronę innych panelistów. - Jestem tak wierzący jak łyżeczka, więc mam zamiar komuś innemu pozwolić odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Zayner, może ty?

Zayn kiwa głową i jeden kącik jego ust unosi się do góry. Zazwyczaj to on bierze na siebie wszystkie pytania związane z religią. Biedny chłopak. - Dobra, wezmę to na siebie - kiwa głową do dziewczyny. - To dobre pytanie, ale pamiętajcie, że odpowiadam za siebie. Nie za wszystkich biseksualistów i muzułmanów - przeciąga rękę wzdłuż swojej szczęki i karku, zbierając myśli. - Moja religia głosi, że homoseksualizm jest grzechem, prawda? Tak samo chrześcijaństwo - kilku studentów kiwa głową w zgodzie, wszyscy słuchają w skupieniu. - Ale głosi też, że Allah jest miłosierny i wyrozumiały. Każdy grzeszy i moja seksualność nie jest gorszym grzechem niż zjedzenie kawałka wieprzowiny. To po prostu inny grzech i jest to coś, co jest częścią mnie i czego zmienić nie mogę. Wierzę, że zostałem stworzony w ten sposób, ponieważ taki był plan wobec mnie - kręci ramionami, by pozbyć się trochę napięcia. - To jest podobne do chrześcijaństwa. W Biblii jest wiele zasad, które ludzie uważają za nieaktualne. Jak to, że nie można nosić ubrań zrobionych z różnych tkanin, czy nie obcowanie z kobietami podczas miesiączki. Myślę, że z homoseksualizmem jest tak samo.

Louis przyłapuje siebie na entuzjastycznym kiwaniu głową w zgodzie ze słowami Zayna. Boże, ten ciemnowłosy mężczyzna jest taki elokwentny. Trudno uwierzyć, że wolałby zachować to dla siebie, podczas gdy jest taki otwarty przed publicznością. Spogląda na blondynkę i dostrzega, że jest usatysfakcjonowana odpowiedzią Zayna, więc prosi o kolejne pytanie.

Jest kilka ogólnych, takich jak: "Czy myślisz, że bycie homoseksualistą jest wyborem?", "Jakie jest twoje zdanie na temat małżeństw homoseksualnych?". Zwykłe pytania.

Ostatecznie jest jeszcze rudy mężczyzna z tyłu sali, który pyta Lily, o to jak wygląda jej związek z partnerką, skoro nie uprawiają seksu. Lily owija pasmo włosów wokół palca. - Dla nas wygląda tak samo, jak każdy inny związek. Chodzimy na randki, przytulamy się i sprzeczamy o głupie rzeczy. Ona zostawia brudne naczynia w zlewie, ja wypijam resztę mleka i nie kupuję nowego. Ona opowiada mi jak minął jej dzień, a ja przynoszę jej śniadanie do łóżka. Jedyną różnicą jest to, że nie uprawiamy seksu - uśmiecha się, odkładając rękę na kolana. - Według mnie, seks nie jest czymś co definiuje związek, po prostu go nie dopełnia.

Louis mógłby słuchać Lily cały dzień, ponieważ jest jedyną aseksualną panelistką. Przyprowadza ją na panele tak często, jak to możliwe. Będąc bardzo, hm, zaangażowanym seksualnie, jest absolutnie zafascynowany jej tożsamością. Uczy się od niej czegoś nowego za każdym razem, kiedy otwiera usta i sprawia, że jest jedynym powodem, dlaczego ta część społeczności LGBTQ nie pozostaje mu obojętna.

Kiedy Lily kończy mówić, kolejne ręce unoszą się do góry, teraz bardziej odważnie. Louis koncentruje się na jednej, mniej więcej w pośrodku sali wykładowej. - Ty tam, z lokami - wywołuje chłopaka, a kilka osób siedzących obok niego chichocze.

Chłopak rumieni się i szybko odkłada rękę w dół. Patrzy na Louisa, jego policzki nadal są zaróżowione, kiedy przegryza dolną wargę. - Moje pytanie jest do ciebie, Louis - mówi. Chłopak jest zaskoczony tym, jak niski głos posiada student z twarzą prawie anielską. - Czy kiedykolwiek miałeś jakieś dziewczyny? Zanim przyznałeś, że jesteś gejem?

Louis uśmiecha się ironicznie do chłopaka. - Zdefiniuj dziewczyny - odpowiada i pozostali paneliści śmieją się tak samo, jak kilku innych studentów. - Właściwie to tak. W liceum miałem krótko dziewczynę, ponieważ tego ode mnie oczekiwano. Nawet uprawialiśmy seks kilka razy i nienawidziłem tego, jednak myślałem, że jest to spowodowane tym, że żadne z nas wcześniej tego nie robiło. Z każdym kolejnym razem i tak nie było lepiej, więc utwierdziło mnie to w moich podejrzeniach - siada prościej, poprawiając swoją koszulkę, która pomarszczyła się na brzuchu. - Od tamtej pory byli już tylko mężczyźni i nie ma odwrotu.

Louis ma zamiar poprosić o pytanie dziewczyny kilka rzędów za chłopakiem, ale waha się, gdy ten kolejny raz unosi rękę. Louis chce zignorować chłopaka z kręconymi włosami i wywołać kogoś innego. Naprawdę chce.

Ale... chce również usłyszeć te niepokojąco różowe usta zadające kolejne pytanie. - W porządku, Curly, jeszcze jedno - mówi nie mogąc nic poradzić na uśmiech pojawiający się na jego twarzy.

Mężczyzna uśmiecha się uprzejmie, dołeczek pojawia się w jego policzku, który wygląda jak przecinek. To z pewnością powoduje u Louisa zastój, ale nieważne. W porządku, to...um... - student pląta się w słowach, jedną ręką ciągnąc za rękaw swojej koszuli. - Co sprawiło, że zdecydowałeś się spróbować,  _no wiesz_ , tego, z mężczyznami? Jak było? - chłopak nie patrzy już w oczy Louisa, a jego policzki są purpurowe z zawstydzenia.

Ciekawość tego wstydliwego, ujmującego chłopaka sprawia, że Louis pochyla się do przodu z łokciem na kolanie i brodą opartą na pięści. - Spotkałem kogoś w lato przed studiami, kogoś kto był gejem. Byłem nim zainteresowany, a on mną, więc postanowiliśmy dać temu szansę. To było niezdarne, jak każdy pierwszy raz, ale części które powinny być dobre, były naprawdę  _bardzo_  dobre - mówi i unosi sugestywnie brwi. Mężczyzna z dołeczkami w policzkach kiwa powoli głową i wygląda jakby ponownie chciał unieść swoją rękę, ale się powstrzymuje. Wzrok Louisa niechętnie wędruje do dziewczyny za nim, którą chciał poprosić o pytanie wcześniej.

Przez resztę dyskusji, oczy Louisa nie jednokrotnie wracają do chłopaka, zapamiętując niektóre części jego wyglądu z każdym krótkim spojrzeniem: niesforne loki, bujne brązowe włosy opadające na czoło; duże, niewinne cechy jasnej skóry. Louis nie może się powstrzymać przed rozmyślaniem jak pachnie obcisły, czarny podkoszulek w serek, który ma na sobie oraz o torsie ukrytym pod nim.

\- Zostało dziesięć minut panie Tomlinson - słyszy za sobą głos Langleya, co sprawia że podskakuje, a to z kolei wywołuje u Zayna chichot. Ogarniając się, Louis zsuwa się z krzesła jednym płynnym ruchem i wyciąga ze swojej torby teczkę. - Mamy czas na jeszcze kilka pytań, ale kiedy będziemy rozmawiać, chciałbym żebyście wypełnili formularz - Louis kładzie plik kartek na stoliku pierwszej osoby. - Jeśli moglibyście brać sobie po jednej i podawać resztę dalej, będę wdzięczny. Ten formularz pomoże nam uczynić nasz program jeszcze lepszym, a także sprawdzić jak skuteczne są te panele - gdy każdy ze studentów ma przed sobą kartkę, Louis wraca na swoje miejsce i prosi chłopaka w okularach o zadanie pytania, które ten kieruje do Skye.

Skye opisuje proces legalizacji zmiany płci, co dopełnia całą przemianę. Jak tylko kończy mówić, w sali zaczyna panować zgiełk studentów pakujących swoje rzeczy do toreb oraz rozlega się szuranie krzesłami. - Proszę, podawajcie mi ankiety zanim wyjdziecie! Bardzo dziękuję za zaproszenie oraz za wasze pytania - mówi Louis, starając się przekrzyczeć hałas.

Prawie każdy student oddaje mu kartkę, zanim opuszcza salę wykładową. Na chwilę łapie kontakt wzrokowy z chłopakiem z kręconymi włosami, ich ręce ocierają się o siebie, kiedy Louis bierze od niego kartkę. Ten niewielki kontakt wysyła dreszcz po skórze Louisa, bez względu na to, że w pomieszczeniu jest duszno. Młody mężczyzna otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nadchodzą kolejni studenci spieszący się do wyjścia i tak po prostu - chłopak znika.

***

Wrzesień kończy się bez zbędnych ceregieli, prześlizgując się do października z bogatymi barwami jesieni i spadającymi liśćmi. Louis siedzi przed komputerem w recepcji siedziby LGBTQ, starając się trochę popracować. Odbył się kolejny panel od czasu tego w klasie Langleya i Louis musi skompletować wszystkie odpowiedzi z rozdawanych studentom formularzy, zanim rozpocznie się napięty grafik przed Tygodniem Coming Outu.

Popołudnie w siedzibie jest dość ciche. Nick, główny koordynator, jest pochylony nad biurkiem i pracuje nad programem na Tydzień Coming Outu. Kilku studentów siedzi przy stolikach z pracą domową rozłożoną przed nimi. Ktoś drzemie na kanapie, okryty wyszydełkowaną narzutą w tęczę.

Louis nuci pod nosem, koncentrując swoja uwagę ponownie na ekranie komputera. Formularze są anonimowe i dość proste: jest sekcja dla studentów, aby ocenić ich postawy wobec społeczności LGBTQ zarówno przed jak i po panelu, a także sekcja na komentarze odnośnie samej dyskusji. Louis uwielbia czytać komentarze, widząc co ludzie czerpią z dyskusji i co może zrobić, by program był jeszcze lepszy. Otwarte, publiczne rozmowy stały się jego dzieckiem odkąd przyjął studenckie stanowisko w Centrum LGBTQ we wrześniu ubiegłego roku. Teraz, rok później, jest bardzo zadowolony z tego jak obecnie wygląda program.

Louis wykonuje szybką pracę ze stosem papierów, przepisując komentarze z formularzy do arkusza kalkulacyjnego, zanim wrzuci dokument do folderu oznaczonego konkretną datą. W życiu osobistym, Louis jest bałaganem i chaosem. Praca, jest jednak zupełnie inną historią.

Zastępuje skończone formularze kolejnym stosem. Jego wzrok pada na pierwszą kartkę. Rozszerza oczy, kiedy dochodzi do ostatniego pola "Jakiekolwiek inne pytania/komentarze?". Całe dostępne miejsce na odpowiedź zostało wypełnione. Napisane jest tak dużo, że narysowana strzałka wskazuje odwrót kartki, gdzie kontynuacja była konieczna.

_Dziękuję za panel i odpowiedzi na wszystkie nasze pytania. To skłoniło mnie do rozmyśleń. Mam jeszcze kilka pytań i myślę, że chciałbym porozmawiać z kimś z twojego biura. Wiem, że to wszystko miało być anonimowe, ale tu jest mój adres e-mail: styleshe@northernuniversity.edu. Byłoby świetnie, gdyby ktoś mógłby się ze mną skontaktować. Raz jeszcze, dziękuję! H._

Louis czyta wszystkie słowa po raz kolejny, zanim odkłada kartkę na bok i przysuwa swoje krzesło bliżej do stacjonarnego, przestarzałego komputera. Nie marnuje czasu (no dobrze, oprócz tego, którego ten dinozaur potrzebuje na załadowanie się) i od razu loguje się na e-mail stworzony specjalnie, by kontaktować się z klientami centrum. Otwiera nową wiadomość i starannie przepisuje adres e-mail z formularza. Czuje się trochę winny, że odłożył papierkową pracę na tak długo. Ma jednak nadzieję, że osoba która wypełniła ten formularz nie pomyślała, że nie dostanie żadnej odpowiedzi. Palce Louisa szybko przemykają przez klawisze, pisze dość dobrze bez potrzeby patrzenia na nie.

 _Dzień dobry! Bardzo mi przykro, że nie odpisałem Ci wcześniej, ale dopiero teraz przeczytałem Twój formularz. Chciałem Ci tylko podziękować za otworzenie się przed nami i podziwiam Twoją odwagę, która musiała Ci w tym pomóc, więc dobra robota. Jeśli będziesz się czuł z tym komfortowo, możesz przyjść do naszego biura w godzinach pracy (zamieszczonych poniżej), albo jedno z nas może przyjść do ciebie. Daj nam tylko znać, co Ci bardziej pasuje, jesteśmy gotowi do pomocy. Pozdrawiam!_  
_Louis Tomlinson, koordynator._

Sprawdza wiadomość w poszukiwaniu ewentualnych błędów, Louis jest zadowolony, kiedy żadnych nie znajduje i wciska 'wyślij'. Jest ciekawy kim może być H.E Styles, który ze studentów miałby największą potrzebę usłyszenia publicznej dyskusji. Z nadzieją, jego myśli krążą wokół kręconych włosów i nieśmiałego uśmiechu, cóż.

Reszta jego zmiany mija bez większych emocji. Kończy wypełniać dokumenty, planuje kilka publicznych dyskusji na najbliższe tygodnie, wysyła e-maile do wolontariuszy z prośbą o dołączenie do jego paneli oraz wypełnia miskę z darmowymi prezerwatywami, która znajduje się przy recepcji. Jest to jeden z przywilejów dla tych, którzy regularnie odwiedzają biuro; przy okazji, Louis nie może sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio miał potrzebę zakupu prezerwatyw.

Koniec zmiany Louisa nadchodzi szybko. Zbiera swoje rzeczy wkładając je do torby i już ma zamiar dosunąć krzesło do biurka, kiedy decyduje się sprawdzić konto e-mail po raz ostatni.

Ku uciesze Louisa, nowa nieprzeczytana wiadomość widnieje na górze strony. Klika na wiadomość, wysłaną od Stylesa, Harry'ego Edwarda.

_Panie Tomlinson_

_Bardzo dziękuję za odpowiedź! Naprawdę podobał mi się Twój panel i dziękuję za odpowiedzi na moje pytania. Właściwie jestem trochę zestresowany myślą o odwiedzeniu biura, więc może lepsze byłoby spotkanie przy kawie któregoś dnia? Wiem, że każdy z pracowników mógłby się ze mną spotkać, ale chyba wolałbym żebyś był to Ty, jeśli nie jest to problemem. Znajoma twarz i w ogóle. Daj mi znać!_

_Harry Styles .xx_

Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, ale na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech. Jest prawie pewien, że ten Harry to ten sam chłopak, który zadał dwa pytania podczas jego panelu, oba skierowane do niego. To również sprawia, że serce Louisa bije trochę szybciej, a nieznajome uczucie pojawia się w dolnej części brzucha wywołane tym, że chłopak chce omówić taki delikatny temat właśnie z nim. To jedna z tych rzeczy, do których dąży w swojej pracy, by być osobą, z którą łatwo można porozmawiać, do której ma się zaufanie. Sekretnie fantazjuje o przejęciu centrum LGBTQ po skończeniu studiów - jeśli tylko Nick kiedykolwiek odejdzie.

Wyciąga swój telefon z kieszeni i włącza mobilną wersję poczty. Kilka w nową wiadomość, by dać Harry'emu szybką odpowiedź z jego osobistego adresu e-mail i prosi o jego plan zajęć (na pewno nie dopisuje uśmiechniętej minki, która idealnie pasuje do jego obecnego wyrazu twarzy). Gdy wiadomość zostaje wysłana, chowa z powrotem telefon i zabiera swoją torbę, uśmiechając się, aż do powrotu do swojego mieszkania.   


***

Louis wkłada klucz do zamka, by przekręcić go kilka razy z nadzieją na otwarcie zepsutych drzwi. Zayn i Louis mieszkają razem, odkąd obaj zdecydowali się przenieść poza kampus, po pierwszym roku na studiach i żaden z nich nie potrudził się o wykonanie telefonu i sprowadzenie kogoś do naprawy tych cholernych drzwi.

Kiedy w końcu udało mu się je otworzyć, wchodzi do mieszkania i ściąga TOMSY, dodając je do sterty butów w przedpokoju.

Zayn rzuca mu leniwe spojrzenie przez ramię ze swojego miejsca na kanapie, w jednej ręce ma piwo, a w drugiej kontroler do PlayStation. - Siema, stary - woła do niego, jego głos jest łagodny, ale i lekko szorstki. Louis zgaduje, że jest siedemdziesiąt procent szans na to, że mężczyzna właśnie skończył palić.

Louis pokonuje drogę do niego na bosych stopach i skrzypiącej podłodze, opadając na fotel nie pasujący do kanapy. - Hej, Zayner - odpowiada, zwijając się na upiornym, kwiatowym obiciu fotela. Ich meble to galimatias pochodzący ze sklepu z używanymi rzeczami, ale są wystarczająco dobre dla dwóch mężczyzn. Fajny telewizor i konsole do gier wynagradzają im zużyte meble.

\- Jak minął twój dzień? - mamrocze leniwie Louis.

Zayn dokańcza swoje piwo i odkłada je na stolik obok innych zużytych szklanych butelek, które już tam stoją. - W porządku, tak myślę. Widziałem Liama.

Louis prostuje się w jednej chwili z nogami schowanymi pod nim, kiedy pochyla się w kierunku kanapy do Zayna. - Liama? Ładnego chłopca, pracującego w drukarni?

Policzki Zayna rumienią się, kiedy bawi się kontrolerem w ręku. - Tak, właśnie tego. Nick potrzebował kogoś, kto odbierze wydrukowane kalendarze na Tydzień Coming Outu.

\- A ty zgłosiłeś się na ochotnika.

\- Tak, zgłosiłem się.

Louis przewraca oczami w udawanym rozdrażnieniu. - Zaaayn. Dlaczego po prostu z nim nie porozmawiasz? Widziałem go i wydaje się być naprawdę miłym facetem!

Zayn wygląda na urażonego, ciężkie brwi przysłaniają jego oczy, kiedy patrzy na niego spode łba. - Rozmawiałem z nim, dzięki - odpowiada z jadem.

\- 'Czy moje zamówienie jest gotowe' się nie liczy. Martwię się o ciebie. Czy on w ogóle zna twoje imię?

Zayn spuszcza swoją głowę i patrzy na kolana. - Nie zdjąłem swojej plakietki z imieniem, kiedy tam poszedłem - mamrocze ledwo słyszalnie.

Louis pokonuje przestrzeń między nimi i lekko ściska nogę Zayna. - Och, stary. Wpadłeś. Co mam teraz z tobą zrobić? - pyta czule.

Zayn łapie jego spojrzenie, bezradnie się uśmiechając. - Pozwalaj mi dalej chodzić drukować, tak sądzę.

Louis się śmieje. - I pozwolę. Przypomnij mi jutro, abym przekonał Nicka, że potrzebuję więcej formularzy na Tydzień Coming Outu.

Poprzedni uśmiech na twarzy Zayna zostaje zastąpiony takim, który rozjaśnia całą jego twarz. - Dzięki, stary. Jesteś najlepszy.

Louis zgadza się z nim, a potem kieruje się do kuchni po piwo. Bierze również jedno dla swojego współlokatora i otwiera obie butelki przykładając je do blatu, po czym wraca na swoje miejsce.

\- Więc - mówi nieśmiało, oplatając lekko dłonią butelkę.

\- Więc? - powtarza Zayn, unosząc brew i bierze duży łyk piwa.

Louis skupia się na etykiecie butelki. - Przepisałem dzisiaj opinie z formularzy, które rozdawaliśmy na tym panelu dla kierunku socjologii.

\- Fajnie. Coś dobrego?

\- Pamiętasz tego chłopaka, który zadał mi dwa pytania? - pyta Louis, zastanawiając się, czy jego przyjaciel także dostrzegł studenta z dołeczkami w policzkach.

Zayn myśli przez moment. - Och, tak. Ten z tymi włosami - mówi, machając ręką wokół swojej głowy, wskazując na bałagan loków. - Co z nim?

\- Chyba z nim pisałem.

\- Tak? Czemu tak uważasz? - pyta Zayn, usta ma opuszczone w dół w nucie dezaprobaty.

Louis bierze kolejnego łyka, a potem odkłada w połowie pustą butelkę na chwiejny stolik po jego lewej stronie. - Jeden z formularzy miał zapisany adres e-mail, prosząc o rozmowę. Myślę, że to on. Wspomniał, że zadawał mi pytania - Louis nie wie dlaczego czuje się tak bardzo niespokojnie, kiedy mówi o tym Zaynowi. Spotykał się już z innymi studentami. To nie jest wielka sprawa, zawsze jest szansa, że na kilka spotkań, z któregoś wyjdzie z nowym przyjacielem. Więc dlaczego ten dzieciak Styles ma przewagę?

\- Chce się spotkać na kawę - dodaje Louis bez przekonania, a brwi Zayna unoszą się wyżej.

\- To tylko kawa, prawda? - pyta Zayn.

Louis mruga na Zayna, dobrze wiedząc, co mężczyzna sugeruje. Nie dlatego, że kiedykolwiek wykorzystał takie spotkanie do czegoś więcej, nawet nie chciał, ale słynie z łatwości w obdarzaniu innych uczuciami. Trochę przesadzone, Louis krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. - Tak Zayn, tylko kawa. Nie mam zamiaru zwodzić tego biednego chłopaka -  _Nawet jeśli jest bardzo atrakcyjny i nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym, jak brzmiało moje imię, kiedy wypowiadał je swoim niskim głosem._

Zayn odpuszcza, jego brwi się relaksują i jego uwagę znów skupia gra, którą zatrzymał na telewizorze. - Cokolwiek, stary. Tylko uważaj, okej? Wiesz, że ludzie lubią opowiadać gówniane rzeczy - posyła Louisowi krótkie spojrzenie, mrugając jednym okiem w jego kierunku. - Nie chciałbym, żeby cokolwiek zniszczyło twoją zapracowaną reputację, to wszystko.

Z jękiem oburzenia, Louis sięga po poduszkę za swoimi plecami i rzuca nią w Zayna. - Moja reputacja jest bez skazy, powinieneś to wiedzieć! To wszystko, nie posiadam na swoim koncie tego rodzaju nadużyć - wstaje z fotela i podnosi torbę, którą rzucił przy drzwiach, unosząc dumnie głowę. - Jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował, będę w swoim pokoju.

\- Prawdopodobnie prześladując tego biednego chłopaka na Facebooku - odpowiada melodyjnym głosem.

Louis drwi. - Nawet mi przez myśl to nie przeszło - strzela go ręką w tył głowy i kieruje się do swojego pokoju. Zamyka za sobą drzwi, wyciąga ładowarkę do swojego laptopa z torby i włącza ją do kontaktu obok łóżka, zanim kładzie się na nim i sięga po sprzęt podłączając go do niej. Korzystanie z Facebooka jest drugą naturą. Louis od niechcenia sprawdza kilka powiadomień i wysyła kilka życzeń urodzinowych, po czym przesuwa kursor na pasek wyszukiwania.

\- Nie rób tego Tommo, jakie to ma znaczenie, czy jest to ten sam facet? Po prostu wykonujesz swoją pracę, to wszystko - mówi do siebie pod nosem. Myśli przez chwilę, dotykając delikatnie klawiszy.  _Pieprzyć to. To nie ma znaczenia, więc sprawdzę._  Wpisuje 'Harry Styles' i klika enter.

Pojawia się kilka wyników i Louis pochyla się bardziej do ekranu, by przyjrzeć się zdjęciom profilowym. Omija dwa pierwsze wyniki, jeden jest za stary, a drugi rudy. Przechodzi więc do trzeciego.

Zdjęcie profilowe ukazuje tego samego chłopaka z ciemnymi, kręconymi włosami, który był w klasie socjologii. Ubrany jest w czarną marynarkę z białą koszulką pod nią. Louis wstrzymuje na chwilę oddech. Wiedział, on po prostu wiedział, że tak będzie, ale potwierdzenie nadal go zaskoczyło.

Przegląda profil Harry'ego, ale niestety nie wszystko jest widoczne, jeśli nie posiada się go w gronie znajomych. Louis jęczy i odpycha do siebie laptopa, chowając twarz w materac. On po prostu chciał się dowiedzieć więcej o chłopaku, któremu ma pomóc. To wszystko.

To nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, że chłopak mu się podoba, mówi sobie.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Louis? - słyszy stłumiony głos Zayna pochodzący z kuchni, a następnie dźwięk uderzających o siebie pustych butelek, kiedy wrzuca je do kosza.

\- Tak, dzięki! - odpowiada, nie trudząc się, by unieść swoją twarz z materaca. Wzdychając dramatycznie, przewraca się na plecy i wyciąga telefon z kieszeni. Jego wzrok wędruje do paska powiadomień w górnej części ekranu. Jeden nowy e-mail. Kilka, żeby go otworzyć, wystarczająco pewny, że wiadomość jest od Harry'ego.

Harry wysłał mu kopię swojego planu, jak również numer telefonu. - W razie gdyby był to dla ciebie łatwiejszy sposób kontaktowania się - napisał. Louis zapisuje nowy kontakt, a serce wali mu mocno, kiedy otwiera nową wiadomość tekstową.

_To Louis z panelu!_

Mija kilka chwil, i wtedy:

_Czeeeść, Louis z panelu! :D_

Louis przewraca oczami, uśmiechając się na emotikonę na końcu wiadomości i przeciągnięte 'cześć'.

_Widzę, że masz trochę wolnego czasu jutro po południu. Możemy spotkać się po mojej zmianie? O czternastej w kawiarni niedaleko związku studenckiego?_

Mija kolejnych kilka chwil, a jego telefon ponownie wibruje.

_Brzmi świetnie! Do zobaczenia! Będę tym z kręconymi włosami i w purpurowej bluzie...xx_

Louis absolutnie nie może uwierzyć. To jak na nowo pisanie w liceum, z uśmiechami i całusami. Ale znowu, zgodnie z formularzem, Harry jest tylko studentem pierwszego roku, zwykłym świeżakiem.

\- Dokładnie, to tylko dziecko i zostawisz go w spokoju - mówi zdecydowanie do siebie, wysyłając krótkie 'Do zobaczenia!', zanim odkłada telefon i wyjmuje książki z torby.

Harry nie napisał już więcej tego wieczoru, a Louis stara się nie sprawdzać swojego telefonu za często, tylko na wszelki wypadek.

***

Piątek mija boleśnie powoli. Louis ma dwa wykłady tego ranka, a pięćdziesiąt minut nigdy nie wydawało się trwać tak długo. Kiedy Louis w końcu wychodzi z budynku Sztuk Pięknych jest dokładnie 10:52 i musi tylko iść na krótką zmianę do siedziby LGBTQ, zanim spotka się z Harrym. 

Kiedy przechadza się wzdłuż malowniczego kampusu, gdzie znajduje się większość miejsc tętniących życiem studenckim, zaczyna czuć się bardziej optymistycznie. Mimo, że dzień jest dość ponury, niebo szare a jesienny wiatr kąsa nos Louisa w ostrzeżeniu o zbliżającej się zimie, ma czas na ocenienie jak trawa wygląda przy zamglonym niebie, jak liście, które już zmieniły kolor, wydają się jakby światła sceniczne zostały powieszone na drzewach. Uśmiecha się jak maniak, można tak powiedzieć, nie wahając się posłać pełnego uśmiechu do każdego, kto ośmieli się nawiązać z nim kontakt wzrokowy. To po prostu dobry dzień, mówi sobie, nie pozwalając jednak myśleć o tym, dlaczego czuje się tak radośnie. To na pewno nie ma nic wspólnego z Harrym Stylesem.

W biurze jest chaotycznie, kiedy przekracza jego próg. Zayn siedzi w recepcji, a jego twarz zdobią okulary w grubych oprawkach. - Uciekaj - mówi cicho do Louisa, wskazując głową na biurko Nicka.

Louis podąża za ruchem Zayna i widzi Nicka stojącego obok swojego biurka z telefonem biurowym mocno ściskanym w dłoni. Krzyczy coś na temat rezerwacji i dziko gestykuluje wolną ręką. Jeden nadgorliwy wymach rozrzuca schludnie ułożone ulotki na podłogę, kolorowy papier opada wokół biurka jak kolorowe konfetti.

Wzdycha i wymienia porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Zaynem, zanim idzie pozbierać kolorowy bałagan. Ulotki są kluczową reklamą na wydarzenie Tygodnia Coming Outu, jest to największa impreza siedziby. Odbędą się panele, przemowy i różne działania przez cały tydzień, zakończone w Międzynarodowy dzień Coming Outu. Teraz, półtora tygodnia przed tym wydarzeniem, wszyscy studenccy pracownicy (i Nick, najwyraźniej), zaczynają obawiać się, że coś pójdzie nie tak.

Kończy sprzątanie bałaganu zrobionego przez Nicka, kiedy ten rzuca telefonem o fotel przy biurku jak dziecko które wpadło w furię. - Nienawidzę kontaktować się z personelem administracyjnym! - jęczy Nick i przyciska dłonie do oczu.

Louis odkłada ulotki z powrotem na biurko jak najdalej od jego krawędzi w razie kolejnych gwałtownych ruchów mężczyzny. Przenosi ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę, przysuwając swój tyłek bliżej niezorganizowanego biurka Nicka, by na nim usiąść. - Co tym razem się stało?

Nick ciągnie ręce wzdłuż twarzy, rozciągając ją upiornie. - Podwójnie zarezerwowali jedną z sal wykładowych, którą potrzebowaliśmy na nasze główne przemówienie - jęczy uwalniając twarz i ściskając obie dłonie pod brodą.

\- Wydaliśmy na to ogromną część naszego budżetu a teraz nawet nie mamy miejsca - odwraca swoje niebieskie, opadające oczy na Louisa i wystawia dolną wargę. - Myślisz, że mógłbyś...

\- Spędzić moją zmianę na szukaniu innych miejsc, których możemy użyć zamiast tego?

\- Dokładnie! - Nick klaszcze w dłonie, zanim odsuwa krzesło, na którym siada z dala od Louisa, niczego więcej nie potrzebuje od swojego pracownika. - Daj mi znać jak coś znajdziesz to będę mógł rozesłać e-maile na temat zmiany lokalizacji.

Louis zsuwa się z biurka i idzie w stronę recepcji. Nie planował zmarnować całej zmiany na sprzątanie bałaganu zrobionego przez Nicka, ale wcale nie jest tym zaskoczony. Rok temu spędził każdą zmianę na sortowaniu skittelsów, oddzielając kolory do różnych słoików, które dekorowały stoły na imprezę trwającą dwie godziny. Louis nigdy więcej nie chce zobaczyć żadnego skittlesa w swoim życiu.

Przynajmniej koncentruje się na znalezieniu odpowiedniego miejsca na przemowę i to odciąga jego myśli od spotkania z Harrym. Obok niego przy biurku siedzi Kyle, student drugiego roku. Robi przypinki, które zostaną rozdane podczas Tygodnia Coming Outu. Jedna z jego dzieł, ta z napisem 'Tak, homo!', zrobiona z tęczowych liter na czarnym tle i jest przypięta do jego pastelowej koszulki polo.

Kyle mocuje swoje najnowsze arcydzieło obok tych, które skończył, znaczek z flagą osób aseksualnych. Chłopak pochyla czoło do maszyny produkującej przypinki. - Zawsze tak jest? - mamrocze, nowi pracownicy najwyraźniej nie są przygotowani do tego rodzaju szalonego przedsięwzięcia.

Louis wypuszcza gromki śmiech, uderzając ręką w ramiona Kyle'a. - Mój drogi chłopcze, nie masz pojęcia - kiedy Kyle ze znużeniem podnosi głowę, można dostrzec przerażenie w jego oczach, więc Louis kontynuuje. - Poczekaj tylko do wiosny. Miesiąc Dumy, co nie? Cały miesiąc przygotowań.

Kylie z powrotem opuszcza głowę z jękiem na tyle głośnym, że studenci czytający na kanapie posyłają im ciekawskie spojrzenia. Louis ignoruje je, uśmiechając się, zanim odwraca się do swojego laptopa.

Jest 13:50, kiedy Louis w końcu znajduje odpowiednie miejsce na ich główne przemówienie. Klnąc pod nosem, wypełnia formularz rezerwacji, tak szybko jak to możliwe, po czym wysyła potwierdzenie do Nicka. Kawiarnia jest na dole, ale Louis chciał dotrzeć tam jako pierwszy. Nie chce, żeby to było zbyt oczywiste, że wie jak wygląda Harry.

Zaledwie osiem minut później, Louis wchodzi przez drzwi kawiarni, poprawiając swoją grzywkę jedną ręką, podczas gdy druga szuka telefonu. Harry nie przysłał mu żadnej wiadomości, że jest już na miejscu, więc to dobry znak. Czy Harry był już wcześniej na jakimś panelu? Louis nie może sobie przypomnieć, nie ma wrażenia, że już go spotkał, zanim wybrał tą rękę zamiast wielu innych.

Zerka po kawiarni w poszukiwaniu purpurowej bluzy, o której wspomniał chłopak.

Jego telefon wibruje w ręce, co powoduje, że Louis podskakuje i prawie zderza się z jakąś dziewczyną, która posyła mu oburzone spojrzenie. Mamrocze przeprosiny i zagląda do telefonu.

_Widzę ciiiiię. :)_

Louis kręci lekko głową, widząc przeciągnięty wyraz. Unosi wzrok, by sprawdzić drugą połowę sklepu, gdy zderza się z ciepłym, chudym ciałem.

\- Przepraszam! Przepraszam! - skomli Louis, ściskając bicepsy osoby, by utrzymać równowagę. Jego oczy wędrują po purpurowym kolorze materiału na przedramieniu, do płaskiej piersi z napisem 'Hollister', aż w końcu na twarz Harry'ego Stylesa.

\- Przestraszyłem cię? - pyta z przewagą rozbawienia w głosie.

Louis szybko uwalnia ręce Harry'ego, wygładzając własnymi przód swojego podkoszulka. - Tak, trochę - przechyla głowę na bok, patrząc na białe conversy chłopaka i piękne zielone oczy. - Jesteś, hm, wyższy niż się wydaje, kiedy siedzisz.

Harry imituje dźwięk brzmiący jak kaczka, na którą się nadepnie i szybko przykłada dłonie od ust. Zostaje tak przez chwilę patrząc na Louisa, zanim jego ramiona zaczynają trząść się w cichym chichocie.

Nie mogąc się oprzeć, Louis przyłapuje się na śmianiu razem z nim. Trwa to do momentu, aż jakiś mężczyzna głośno chrząka, przypominając im, że wciąż stoją na środku dość zatłoczonej kawiarni. Louis uśmiecha się przepraszająco i pozwala mężczyźnie przejść, podczas gdy Harry uspokaja się po swoim śmiechu.

\- Przepraszam. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu to było takie zabawne. I nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek wcześniej wydał z siebie taki dźwięk - mówi, uśmiechając się wystarczająco szeroko, by dołeczek pojawił się w jego policzkach.

Louis odwzajemnia uśmiech, a jego oczy marszczą się kiedy to robi. - Przekonasz się, że jestem całkiem zabawny przez cały czas Panie Styles. A teraz, może zamówimy coś do picia i znajdziemy jakieś wolne miejsce?

Po tym jak oboje otrzymali swoje napoje, Louis i Harry przechodzą obok rzędu stolików, aż do małej loży w kącie. Louis wspina się jako pierwszy odkładając torbę przy ścianie i kładzie parująca filiżankę herbaty po drugiej stronie stołu. Harry podąża za nim, siadając naprzeciwko niego, na krótką chwilę ich kolana dotykają się pod stołem.

Harry bierze łyk latte, oczy ma zamknięte kiedy delektuje się smakiem. - Pierwszy napój o smaku dyni w tym roku zawsze jest najlepszy - wyjaśnia Louisowi, odkładając papierowy kubek na stół. Louis śledzi jego imię wypisane na kubku, które wykonał barista zaokrąglonym pismem.

Siedzą tak przez kilka minut w ponurym milczeniu. Louis martwi się, że będzie niezręcznie. Takie, jak bywa rozmawianie z obcym o prywatnych sprawach i chyba nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczai. - Więc - ryzykuje w końcu, nie mogąc znieść ciężkiej atmosfery. - O czym chcesz ze mną porozmawiać, Haroldzie?

Pełne usta Harry'ego zwijają się na ten pseudonim. - Właściwie to jest tylko Harry - mówi trochę niepewnym głosem.

Louis patrzy na zaciśnięte dłonie Harry'ego wokół jego kubka i widoczne znaki zębów na jego dolnej wardze, którą przegryzał. Chłopak jest wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Louis wyciąga rękę i delikatnie ściska ramię Harry'ego. - Więc dobrze, tylko Harry. Zamieniam się w słuch. Cokolwiek powiesz, zostanie to między nami.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzają się i patrzy tam i z powrotem na Louisa, wygląda trochę jak spłoszony jeleń. Bierze kolejny łyk swojej kawy, trzymając kubek przy ustach dłużej niż jest to konieczne, po czym wypuszcza westchnięcie i odkłada go chwiejnie na stół. - Tak naprawdę nie wiem od czego zacząć - mówi cicho, brzmiąc na dużo mniejszego niż rzeczywiście jest.

Zdając sobie sprawę, że nadal trzyma ramię Harry'ego, Louis dodaje mu otuchy, zanim odkłada ręce na stole przed nim i splata swoje palce. - W porządku, nie śpiesz się. Nigdzie się nie wybieram, okej? - mówi Louis uspokajająco. - Co się działo w twojej głowie, kiedy pisałeś na formularzu swój adres e-mail?

Harry śledzi drewno, z którego zrobiony jest stół jednym palcem. Jego oczy podążają za ruchem. - Zastanawiałem się przez dłuższy czas, wiesz? - mówi w końcu, ton jego głosu jest niższy niż normalnie. - Pochodzę z małego miasteczka i tam nie ma właściwie żadnych... homoseksualnych osób - ścisza głos przy słowie 'homoseksualnych' jakby bał się, że ktoś może usłyszeć.

Badając wyżłobienie przy krawędzi stołu, kontynuuje. - Nigdy nie kwestionowałem siebie. Chodziłem z dziewczynami na randki i, uhm, uprawiałem sex raz czy dwa. Nigdy nie było tak jak ludzie mówią, że będzie, fajerwerki i tak dalej. Domyśliłem się, że zbudowałem to wszystko w swojej głowie aż bardzo - przyjaźń, romans, seks - tak, że prawdziwe doświadczenie tego nie spełni, bo nigdy nie jest tak jak oczekujemy - mówi, bezradnie wzruszając ramionami. - Myślałem, że zrujnowałem siebie dla związku.

Louis przygląda się chłopakowi, kiedy ten mówi, nie chcąc mu przerywać z obawy, że Harry zamilknie. Jego policzki są zaczerwienione, dolna warga drży nieznacznie, a Louis nie pragnie niczego więcej, jak tylko sięgnąć do niego i wziąć tą fascynującą istotę za rękę. Zamiast tego umieszcza łokieć na stole i podtrzymuje brodę.

Harry obserwuje ruchy Louisa z roztargnieniem. - Kiedy tej jesieni dostałem się na studia, wybierając socjologię, rozmawiając o płci i seksualności, to dało mi do myślenia. Może moje oczekiwania były zbyt wygórowane, a może nie próbowałem tego z odpowiednią osobą, rozumiesz? - jego oczy spotykają te Louisa, brwi układają się w błagalne spojrzenie przepełnione strachem. - Myślę, że mogę być gejem, Louis - siedzi w głuchej ciszy przez chwilę a jego ręka unosi się, by dotknąć ust, tak jakby go z czymś zdradziły.

\- Pierwszy raz powiedziałeś to na głos, prawda? - pyta Louis, jego głos jest ciepły i szorstki.

Harry kiwa żarliwie głową, jego loki poruszają się na ten ruch, opadając na zaszklone oczy.

O matko. Jeśli jest coś, czego Louis nie może znieść, to jest tym widzenie ładnych chłopców, kiedy płaczą.

\- Hej, hej, to w porządku - uspokaja go Louis, ostatecznie ulegając i pokrywając swoją dłonią rękę Harry'ego. Zachwyca się jak mała i delikatna jest jego dłoń, na tej większej należącej do chłopaka.

Harry wydaje się w duchu myśleć o tym samym. Odwraca swoja dłoń, łapiąc tą Louisa jak koło ratunkowe. Nie trzyma jej długo, odrywa ją szybko i skanuje wzrokiem kawiarnię, sprawdzając czy ktoś to zobaczył.

Zadowolony, że pozostało to niezauważone, Harry odwraca się do Louisa. - Przepraszam, za ten gwałtowny ruch. Po prostu nie potrzebuję ludzi tworzących jakieś założenia, podczas gdy sam próbuję to rozgryźć - unika poczucia winy, patrząc w zainteresowane oczy Louisa.

\- Nie martw się o to. Powinienem zapytać najpierw czy będzie to w porządku.

\- Tak. Było. Dziękuję - mówi Harry i uśmiecha się pomimo łzawiących oczu. Odchrząkuje. - Myślę, że panel wiele mi pomógł. Słysząc jak mówisz o innych mężczyznach bez namysłu, dało mi do myślenia jak wiele razy patrzyłem na jakiegoś chłopaka i łapałem się na ocenianiu jak atrakcyjny jest - jego uśmiech znika. - Teraz jestem zdezorientowany. Spędziłem swoje życie na myśleniu o jednej rzeczy i nagle pojawiają się te wszystkie opcje. Jak mam to wiedzieć? - pyta błagalnie.

Serce Louisa boli, kiedy patrzy na zrozpaczonego chłopaka przed sobą. Pochodzenie z bardzo otwartej, tolerancyjnej rodziny sprawiło, że nigdy nie musiał walczyć z wychodzeniem z szafy. Do diabła, jego szafa nawet nie miała drzwi. Jednak tutaj jest Harry, pozornie uwięziony w całej garderobie i nie wiedzący, które drzwi wyprowadzą go z Narnii.

\- Rozgryziemy to, w porządku? Ty i ja. Nie musisz tego robić sam, Harry - mówi Louis wyciągając ponownie dłoń, ale nie dotykając Harry'ego bez pozwolenia.

Harry w końcu pozwala łzom spłynąć po policzkach. Kiedy uśmiecha się do Louisa pojawia się para dołeczków w jego policzkach. - W porządku - niemal szepcze, wyciągając rękę i ściskając Louisa w jego własnej.

Dłoń Harry'ego jest ciepła i gładka, Louis ściska ją delikatnie i rozluźnia uścisk, więc Harry może ją odsunąć bez czucia się niezręcznie. - Dlaczego nie chcesz czasami przyjść do naszego biura? Mógłbym cię oprowadzić i przedstawić ci kilka osób - na niepewne spojrzenie Harry'ego, Louis dodaje. - Nie każdy tam jest gejem. Mamy też ludzi, którzy są sojusznikami LGBTQ i nikt nie będzie plotkował o tym, że tam jesteś.

Harry wygląda na nieco bardziej zrelaksowanego, choć nadal nie ma pewności. - Boję się - przyznaje głębokim głosem, łzy, które jeszcze niedawno spływały po jego policzkach, powoli znikają.

\- To nic złego, że się boisz, ale szczęśliwie dla ciebie jesteś w miejscu pełnym ludzi, którzy chcą ci pomóc. Nie jesteś jakimś samotnym nastolatkiem nadal mieszkającym w domu i nie mającym się do kogo zwrócić - Louis szczerzy zęby w przesadnym uśmiechu. - Stałem się ekspertem od bycia homoseksualistą, Harry Stylesie, i byłbym zadowolony mogąc cię wziąć pod swoje skrzydła.

Harry śmieje się, ciągnie za rękaw swojej bluzy i przesuwa nim po wilgotnych policzkach. - Tak, w porządku - unosi lekko brodę, mały uśmiech widnieje na jego różowych ustach. - Dzięki, Lou.

Serce Louisa przyspiesza na to zdrobnienie i uśmiecha się tandetnie z zachwytu. - No dobra, masz mój numer. Pisz do mnie w każdej chwili, okej? I nie tylko wtedy, kiedy będziesz chciał o tym porozmawiać. Chcesz się spotkać o tej samej porze w przyszłym tygodniu?

\- Pewnie. Brzmi dobrze - zgadza się łatwo Harry, zaczerwienione oczy czynią jego tęczówki niesamowicie zielone. Wyciąga swój telefon z kieszeni bluzy, by sprawdzić godzinę. - Właściwie muszę się zbierać na spotkanie w sprawie projektu. Masz coś przeciwko?

Chwytając swoją zapomnianą i już dawno zimną herbatę, Louis wysuwa się z loży. - Nie. Muszę i tak iść do domu. Zayn, pamiętasz go z panelu? On i ja mamy plany na dzisiejszy wieczór i nie mam pojęcia co założyć - Harry chichocze i Louis wyciąga do niego rękę. - To była przyjemność, Harry.

Wciąż chichocząc, Harry potrząsa dłonią Louisa. Palce ocierają się o wewnętrzna część nadgarstka niższego mężczyzny. - Dziękuję bardzo, Louis. Wiedza, że ktoś jest po mojej stronie sprawia, że czuję się lepiej - uwalnia rękę Louisa i chowa swoją do kieszeni z przodu bluzy. - Napiszę do ciebie - mówi, kiedy odwraca się, by opuścić kawiarnię.

\- Liczę na to! - woła za nim Louis, jego głos rozbrzmiewa w zgiełku pomieszczenia i myśli, że naprawdę tak jest.

***

*panelista - osoba biorąca udział w panelu - publicznej dyskusji.  
**gender - płeć kulturowa, społeczna, kulturowo-społeczna, płeć/rodzaj.  
***gender studies - obszar badawczy zajmujący się płcią kulturową, czyli manifestacją męskości lub kobiecości w różnych społeczeństwach.


	2. 2

\- Nie mam się w co ubrać!

Louis grzebie w szafie, próbując wybrać strój na wyjście z Zaynem tego wieczora. To pierwszy piątek, kiedy nie mają żadnych obowiązków, więc na Boga. Mają zamiar świętować.

\- Louis, masz tylko koszulki z zespołami i wąskie spodnie - słyszy zirytowany głos Zayna z drugiej sypialni. - Weź coś z tych rzeczy i załatwione, stary!

\- Jesteś niesamowicie pomocny! - odkrzykuje Louis z cichą chęcią wyrwania wszystkich włosków z brwi Zayna.

Niemniej jednak, jego współlokator ma rację. Louis nie za bardzo wie, co do niego pasuje, a co nie. Przekopuje szafę raz jeszcze, w końcu wybierając koszulę z guzikami w kolorze chabrowym, która przyciąga jego wzrok. Wkłada ją, zwinne palce wykonują szybką pracę z zapięciem guzików. Wciąga parę ciasnych, czarnych spodni, które opinają jego tyłek tak, jakby były zrobione specjalnie dla niego. Kończy swoją stylizację układając kasztanowe włosy w quiffa.

Pół godziny, trzy rundy shotów i jedna przekrzyczana kłótnia o to, kto będzie skrzydłowym podczas podrywu później, Zayn i Louis idą ramię w ramię w kierunku drzwi do klubu. White Swallow jest lokalnym klubem gejowskim popularnym wśród studentów (i kilku młodszych osobników, którzy osiągnęli wymagany wiek). Ma całkiem przyzwoity parkiet, kulę lustrzaną i, ach, całkiem duże kabiny łazienkowe. Nie, żeby Louis to sprawdzał.

Jest dość wcześnie, ale kolejka wzdłuż ceglanego, skromnego budynku jest już dość długa.

Zayn i Louis dołączają do kolejki za mężczyzną ubranym w top z siatki i drugim ubranym w skórzane spodnie, które mogłyby zostać namalowane na nogach. Facet z koszulką w siatkę odwraca się i posyła nowo przybyłym złaknione spojrzenie, a oczy Louisa zjeżdżają w dół na widoczny przez siatkę, przebity sutek mężczyzny.  _Hmmm_.

Kolejka przesuwa się dość szybko, zatrzymuje się tylko na chwilę podczas sprawdzania dowodów osobistych przy drzwiach, a klub wydaje się już być przepełniony. Kiedy Louis chce pokazać swój dokument, otrzymuje w zamian wybuch śmiechu.

\- Odłóż to. Wiem kim jesteście - mówi Paul, bramkarz*. Miły uśmiech pojawia się na jego twarzy. - Jestem zaskoczony, że nie wiedziałem waszej dwójki jeszcze w tym semestrze.

-Byliśmy zajęci. Szkoła i tak dalej - odpowiada Louis, uśmiechając się, kiedy chowa swój dowód z powrotem do portfela.

Paul prycha. - Ja już wiem dlaczego nie mieliście czasu. Dalej, wchodźcie i zachowujcie się! - szybko oznacza ich ręce stemplem.

\- Wiesz, że będziemy! - odpowiada Zayn, trzymając otwarte drzwi dla Louisa. Louis owija rękę wokół pasa chłopaka i razem wchodzą do hałaśliwego pomieszczenia.

Klub jest zapełniony, prawie wszystkie miejsca wokół parkietu są zajęte. Louis chwyta dłoń Zayna i ciągnie go do wysokiego stolika obok pomieszczenia dla palących. Staje na palcach, aby usiąść na wysokim stołku, kiedy w końcu tam docierają.

\- Przyniosę nam drinki! - woła Zayn przekrzykując muzykę. Louis tylko kiwa głową w odpowiedzi, jego starannie wystylizowane włosy podskakują na ten ruch.

Obserwuje jak Zayn przeciska się przez spocone ciała, licząc liczbę facetów, która spojrzała na jego tyłek. Mieszkanie z Zaynem wcale nie sprawiło, że Louis przestał dostrzegać, jak atrakcyjny jest jego przyjaciel, ale Zayn jest dla niego jak brat. Bardzo ładny brat, ale wciąż tylko brat. Ma niekończącą się zabawę w patrzeniu jak inni ludzie reagują na wspaniałość Zayna Malika, kiedy widzą go po raz pierwszy.

\- Witaj nieznajomy - mruczy ktoś do ucha Louisowi. Zaskoczony odwraca gwałtownie głowę w stronę dochodzącego dźwięku i spotyka przyjemnie okrągłą twarz z piercingiem.

\- Dee! - woła oplatając ramiona wokół dziewczyny.

Ze śmiechem odsuwa go od siebie. - Miło cię widzieć wśród ludzi. Martwiłam się, że na dobre osiadłeś w mieszkaniu - przerzuca różowe pasmo włosów przez ramię i patrzy na niego od góry do dołu. - Świetnie wyglądasz. Gdzie jest Zaynie?

\- Tak jak ty. Poszedł po coś do picia. Gdzie jest twoja piękna dziewczyna?

Deanna wskazuje kciukiem na scenę. - Występuje dzisiaj. Jeśli mam być szczera to powinnam wracać pomóc jej się ubrać. Po prostu cię zobaczyłam i musiałam przyjść się przywitać! - z obietnicą znalezienia go po koncercie, Dee całuje go w policzek i znika za drzwiami prowadzącymi za kulisy.

Deanna i Shayla były pierwszymi przyjaciółmi jakich zdobył na pierwszym roku. Wszyscy poznali się w Centrum LGBTQ przez przypadek, a teraz wraz z Zaynem tworzą prężnie działającą grupę. Odkąd Shay i Dee zaczęły się spotykać, widywali się ze sobą coraz rzadziej, ale nadal trzymają się razem i teraz znowu na imprezie.

Dostrzega wracającego Zayna z butelką piwa w jednej ręce i jasną czerwoną miksturą w drugiej. Przesuwa kolorowy napój w stronę Louisa i wspina się na fotel biorąc szybki łyk z butelki.

Oczy Louisa przyglądają się napojowi z zaciekawieniem. - Mama-Licious z dodatkowym sokiem z granatu? - pyta.

Zayn odstawia butelkę na stolik, oblizując wargi. - Przecież wiesz.

Z uśmiechem Louis bierze łyk napoju przez słomkę. Wydaje z siebie przesadny jęk, kiedy pije. Słodki alkohol czuje na swoim języku nawet po połknięciu. - To Kate musi być dzisiaj barmanem - mówi z zadowoleniem i miesza napój słomką.

\- Tak, jest. Powiedziała, że jeśli później nie przyjdziesz się przywitać to wpisze cię na listę osób, których nie obsługują.

Z ustami otwartymi z oburzenia, Louis ściąga truskawkę z brzegu szklanki.

\- Niegrzeczne - mówi, wkładając dojrzały owoc do ust. - Przy okazji, Shay dzisiaj występuje. Dee też tutaj jest.

\- Fajnie - komentuje z uśmiechem, kiedy muzyka się ścisza.

\- Witajcie wszyscy! - woła Winnie Licksit, prowadząca, kiedy wchodzi na scenę. Jej obszerna blond peruka faluje przy każdym kroku. Zapowiada pokaz i na scenie pojawia się drobny transwestyta w czarnym, syntetycznym materiale. Louis nie jest do końca pewien jak mężczyźni ukrywają swoje narządy płciowe w tak obcisłym kostiumie, ale ma wrażenie, że wszystko zależy od taśmy klejącej i wiary.

Show jest tego wieczoru wyjątkowo dobre, tłum energiczny, a napiwki całkiem spore. Gdy Shayla, drag queen** ponownie wchodzi na scenę, dwóch chłopaków podskakuje, dopingując ją.

Holden wykonuje dość sugestywną wersję jednego z top 40 utworów, którego Louis nie zna. Absolutnie uwielbia patrzeć na Shay, kiedy pojawia się na scenie jako Holden. Holden jest seksowny i pewny siebie, zabawiając publiczność i biorąc dolary z ich dekoltów zębami, natomiast Shayla jest cicha, nieśmiała i nienawidzi PDA***. Louis często zastanawia się jaką byłby osobą sceniczną. Flirtowałby z tłumem? Chwyciłby swoje krocze i wypchnął biodra w krzykach adorujących go fanów?

Po zakończonym show, światła sceniczne zostają przyciemnione a parkiet wypełnia się ludźmi. Louis kończy swojego drinka ześlizgując się ze stołka. - Życz mi szczęścia, stary! - przekrzykuje hałas, unosząc kciuki do góry. Zayn odchyla głowę śmiejąc się i powtarza gest. Z tym Louis kieruje się na parkiet.

Nie tańczy długo sam z rękami uniesionymi do góry i biodrami poruszającymi się w rytm muzyki, kiedy czuje rękę na swoim biodrze. Nieśmiało zerka przez ramię na ciepłe ciało napierające na jego. Ach, koszulka z siatki. Louis wypina swój tyłek w stronę nieznajomego, kręcąc trochę biodrami.

'Koszulka z siatki' wypuszcza jęk i chwyta drugie biodro Louisa, przyciągając ich ciała jeszcze bliżej siebie. Poruszają się w ten sposób, Louis unosi ręce i oplata je wokół szyi swojego partnera do tańca. Przechyla głowę, kiedy wyższy mężczyzna dociska swoją twarz do szyi Louisa, gryząc ostro wrażliwą skórę.

Dysząc na kontakt zębów z jego szyją, Louis obraca się w ramionach mężczyzny stając na palcach, żeby przycisnąć do siebie ich erekcje.

\- Toalety? - mruczy do ucha 'koszulce z siatki', wciskając rękę pomiędzy ich ciała, by chwycić wybrzuszenie w spodniach nieznajomego mężczyzny.

'Koszulka z siatki' przytakuje dobitnie w odpowiedzi, chwytając rękę Louisa i ciągnąc go w stronę łazienek. Ma tylko czas na to, by spojrzeć przez ramię i nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy z Zaynem.

Jego współlokator unosi kciuki w górę i wygląda na to, że mówi bezgłośnie. - Dawaj!

Śmiech zostaje zgłuszony dudniącą muzyką w klubie i Louis pozwala się wciągnąć do męskiej toalety.

Pomieszczenie jest puste, kiedy Louis i 'koszulka z siatki' wpadają przez drzwi ze złączonymi ustami i językami. Louis przyciska większego mężczyznę do ściany, rozciąga oczka koszulki i ciągnie za kolczyk na sutku. Nieznajomy wstrzymuje oddech na ten ruch , ciągnąc Louisa do dużej, wolnej kabiny obok wejścia do toalet.

Kiedy drzwi się za nimi zamykają, Louis upada na kolana. Wykonuje szybką pracę z zamkiem od spodni mężczyzny i ciągnie je w dół uwalniając jego penisa. Louis nie marnuje czasu i szybko bierze go do ust. Mężczyzna jęczy i ciągnie Louisa za włosy, kiedy ten przeciąga językiem po całej jego długości.

Louis krzywi się lekko, kiedy napotyka szorstkie miejsce, ale kontynuuje kładąc ręce na muskularnych udach mężczyzny i pracuje wzdłuż jego erekcji. Przykłada swoje usta do główki i przejeżdża po niej kilka razy językiem, zanim bierze go ponownie w usta. Louis czuje jak główka uderza o tył jego gardła i jego odruch wymiotny zaczyna protestować. Dociska swój język na spodzie penisa 'koszulki z siatki' i wysuwa go na tyle, by szepnąć: Dojdź dla mnie, kochanie - owija dłoń wokół podstawy i zaczyna nią poruszać, kiedy jego język ponownie pracuje przy główce.

'Koszulka z siatki' wypuszcza niski pomruk, jego uda napinają się , informując o zbliżającym się punkcie kulminacyjnym.

Louis odsuwa się z idealnym wyczuciem czasu i mężczyzna dochodzi na drzwi za nim, które pokryte są dziwacznym graffiti.

Kiedy wstaje, wyciera usta. Jego kolana bolą od zimnej, kafelkowej podłogi. Oczy 'koszulki z siatki' są zamknięte, a kiedy w końcu się otwierają Louis przyłapuje się na myśleniu jak wyglądałaby para zielonych oczu, gdyby były na ich miejscu. Kręci głową, by wyrzucić te myśli z głowy. _Nie myśl o Harrym kilka sekund po tym jak obciągnąłeś nieznajomemu, karci się._

'Koszulka z siatki' zakłada spodnie, kiedy Louis otrząsa się ze swoich myśli. Posyła Louisowi zadowolony uśmiech, jak gdyby właśnie zrobił mu przysługę, pozwalać ssać swojego penisa. - Przypuszczam, że chcesz już iść? - ton mężczyzny oznacza, że tak naprawdę nie chce zostać i się odwdzięczyć.

Louis urywa kawałek papieru i przeciąga nim po bałaganie na drzwiach, po czym wyrzuca papier do toalety. - W porządku, stary - nawet nie jest już podniecony. Myśli o nowo znalezionym przyjacielu wiele mu pomogły w otrzeźwieniu się z żądzy wywołanej przez niedawno wypity alkohol. Louis w tej chwili nie marzy o niczym innym jak pójście do domu i wczołganie się do łóżka.

'Koszulka z siatki' wzrusza ramionami. - Jak sobie życzysz. Dzięki za dobry czas - sięga za Louisa by otworzyć drzwi i mija go z szybkim klepnięciem w tyłek.

Po tym jak Louis słyszy otwieranie i zamykanie się drzwi, siada na sedesie i przeciąga rękami po twarzy. Nagle jest zbyt trzeźwy po rozczarowującej schadzce z obcym mężczyzną. Nie było tak, jak to sobie wyobrażał.

Jakiś czas później, drzwi do łazienki ponownie się otwierają i dudniąca muzyka wypełnia przestrzeń. - Louis? Jesteś tutaj, stary?

Zayn. Louis wstaje i spogląda przez uchylone drzwi kabiny. Rzeczywiście, Zayn trzyma drzwi otwarte, a oczy ma rozszerzone ze zmartwienia.

\- Kiedy on wyszedł a ty nie, musiałem się upewnić, że wszystko w porządku - wyjaśnia wyraźnie zrelaksowany, że znalazł go w jednym kawałku.

Louis podchodzi do zlewu i odkręca kran. Nabiera wodę w dłonie, by pozbyć się smaku mężczyzny z jego ust. Wypluwa wszystko i suszy ręce, po czym dołącza do Zayna. - Nie było tak dobrze jak oczekiwałem. A ty miałeś jakieś szczęście?

Zayn wzrusza ramionami i wkłada ręce do kieszeni spodni. - Nah. Nawet nie próbowałem. Skończyłbym żałując, że nie jest Liamem.

Louis czochra czarne, grube włosy Zayna. - Och, naprawdę straciłeś głowę dla tego chłopaka. Któregoś dnia będziesz musiał coś z tym zrobić - Louis nie mówi mu o tym, że powodem jego nieudanego spotkania była uśmiechająca się twarz z dołeczkami, która pojawiała się w jego myślach.

***

Jazda taksówką do domu mija szybko, Louis przytulony jest do boku Zayna na tylnym siedzeniu. Żadne z nich nie chciało wracać na nogach, a jesienne powietrze było teraz znacznie chłodniejsze niż kilka godzin temu. Po całym incydencie w łazience, zostali jeszcze na kilka drinków z Dee i Shay i Louis czuje wypity alkohol w swoim organizmie, nawet jeśli Zayn ma mocną głowę jak zawsze.

Zayn bierze na siebie zmaganie się z zamkiem w drzwiach, Louis opiera się o framugę drzwi z czołem przyciśniętym do drewna. Kiedy drzwi się w końcu otwierają, Zayn delikatnie prowadzi Louisa bezpośrednio do jego pokoju.

Louis pada na łóżko z westchnieniem ulgi i rozciąga się jak gwiazda na podwójnym materacu. Krawędź łóżka lekko się ugina, kiedy Zayn siada w miejscu, gdzie nie ma nóg Louisa.

\- Przytul mnie - żąda Louis i obraca się w stronę swojego współlokatora, by owinąć ręce wokół jego talii.

\- Odejdź, ty przylepna dupo! - śmieje się i uwalnia z uścisku Louisa, przebiegając dłonią przez włosy. - Potrzebujesz wody, czy czegoś?

Dąsając się, Louis bierze dodatkową poduszkę i przytula się do niej. - Myślę, że mam się dobrze. Po prostu powinienem iść spać i zacząć jutro podejmować lepsze decyzje - marszczy nos. - Wiedziałem, że ostatnia runda shotów powróci i ugryzie mnie w dupę.

\- Cóż, to duży tyłek! - dokucza Zayn. - Idź spać - pochyla się i składa przesadny pocałunek na czole przyjaciela.

\- Dobranoc, Zayner - woła, gdy młody mężczyzna wychodzi z pokoju i cicho zamyka za sobą drzwi.

Louis obraca się na plecy, wciąż trzymając poduszkę. Sięga ręką do kieszeni spodni i wyciąga przeszkadzający mu portfel, po czym rzuca go na nocny stolik. Naprawdę powinien się rozebrać z tych ubrań.... Ale byłoby to zbyt wielkim wysiłkiem w jego pijanym stanie. Wyciąga też swój telefon i sprawdza wiadomości.

Ku jego zadowoleniu, ma jedną nieprzeczytaną wiadomość od Harry'ego, którą otrzymał około 23. Louis mruży oczy na maleńki tekst u góry ekranu. Jest po 1. Zastanawia się, czy jeszcze nie śpi. Ciekawy otwiera wiadomość.

_Bardzo ci dziękuję za dzisiaj. To wiele dla mnie znaczy. xx_

Louis naciska na odpowiedź.

_w każdej chwili! nie mogę się doczekać kolejnego spotkania_

Jest zbyt zmęczony, by przejmować się właściwym użyciem dużych liter (i tak jest pod wrażeniem, że potrzebne mu były tylko dwie próby, by napisać wiadomość poprawnie) albo żeby zgadywać jaką minkę wystawił po napisaniu wiadomości. Och, cóż. To Harry i tak pierwszy zaczął wysyłać emotikony.

Prawie odpłynął, luźno trzymając telefon w ręce, gdy ten wibruje przez przychodzącą wiadomość. Ledwo udaje mu się odblokować urządzenie, kiedy telefon spada mu na twarz. Nowa wiadomość jest od Harry'ego.

_Ja teeeeeż! :D_

Przychodzi kolejna, gdy ledwo może skończyć czytać pierwszą.

_Jutro rano zajęcia! Dobraaaanoc! xxxx_

Louis unosi brwi, tylko ze względu na hojność Harry'ego w ilości x-sów. To naprawdę jest w jakimś stopniu ujmujące. I urocze. Ktoś powinien powiedzieć to Harry'emu.

_jesteś uroczy. dobranoc x_

Czeka kilka minut, ale nie przychodzi żadna odpowiedź od Harry'ego. Zasypia z wizją zielonych oczu i różowych, wąskich ust przyciśniętych do jego skóry.

***

Pierwszy dzień Tygodnia Coming Outu przychodzi z lawiną podniecenia. Louis ostatecznie ma pięć przypinek zrobionych przez Kyle'go i nawet udało mu się przemycić kilka dla Zayna. Dzisiejsze duże imprezy to dwie grupy dyskusyjne i impreza farbowania odzieży, która zostanie użyta na zdjęcia pod koniec tygodnia. Jako członek personelu, Louis planuje spędzić każdą wolną chwilę w ciągu dnia przy stole informacji, przy związku studentów i rozdawać kalendarz na ten tydzień oraz przypinki tak wielu studentom, jak to tylko możliwe.

Obecnie Louis siedzi przy stole z Skye i sprawdzają komu szybciej uda się rozdać swój stos kalendarzy. Muzyka rozbrzmiewa dookoła przez głośniki podłączone do laptopa Skye, a Louis porusza się na krześle w rytmie utworu.

\- It's like you're my mirror. My mirror staring back at me****! - śpiewa ignorując spojrzenia, które otrzymuje ze stołu ustawionego trochę dalej.

Skye potrząsa głową udając, że zatyka uszy swoimi idealnie wypielęgnowanymi dłońmi. - Louis, stary, pozwól JT śpiewać! - chichocze.

Louis odrzuca głowę do tyłu, śmiejąc się, zanim staje na krześle zwracając się do Skye i kontynuując śpiewanie. - I couldn't get any bigger! With anyone else beside of me! - pochyla się i ujmuje jedną z jej dłoni w swoje ręce.- And now... - ucisza się nagle, kiedy zauważa bardzo znajomą parę oczu, patrzących na niego z rozbawieniem.

Harry.

Kiedy chłopak podchodzi bliżej, Louis potulnie schodzi z krzesła i z powrotem siada. Harry zatrzymuje się tuż przed stołem, jedną ręką trzymając pasek plecaka zawieszonego na jego ramieniu. Louis jest pewien, że jest czerwony. Może poczuć ciepło na uszach. - Wszystko w porządku, Harry? - pyta jak gdyby nic się nie stało, jego głos jest wyższy niż zazwyczaj.

Usta Harry'ego rozciągnięte są w uśmiechu i Louis po raz pierwszy zauważa mały pieprzyk tuż pod jego dolną wargą po lewej stronie. Wzrok

Louisa powoli przemieszcza się wyżej po twarzy Harry'ego, by spotkać oczy młodszego chłopaka. - Mam się dobrze, a co z tobą, Louis? - słychać w jego głosie, niewielki, dokuczliwy podtekst.

Louis odwraca wzrok i udaje, że jest zajęty sprzątaniem stosu papierów na stole. Ignoruje ciekawskie spojrzenie Skye, które może zobaczyć kątem oka. - W porządku. Tylko, ach, wiesz. Ciężki tydzień - podaje Harry'emu kalendarz, który go zabiera i zaczyna czytać.

Mieli swoją drugą 'randkę na kawie', jak to nazywa Zayn, w piątek. Harry był w znacznie śmielszym nastroju, chętniej zadawał Louisowi pytania niż mówił o sobie.

-  _Miałeś kiedyś chłopaka? - zapytał Harry, popijając swoją kawę. Włosy miał schowane pod beanie, kilka loczków jednak wystawało po bokach jego twarzy._

-  _Ta, kilku - odpowiedział Louis, wzruszając ramionami. - Nic poważnego, naprawdę - Harry naciskał na więcej informacji, więc Louis powiedział mu o chłopaku, z którym krótko się spotykał w okresie wakacyjnym przed wyjazdem na uniwersytet i z którym zakończył związek ze względu na odległość. Powiedział również o tym, z którym spotykał się podczas swojego pierwszego roku, a który odszedł do kogoś starszego i gorętszego._

-  _Chciałbyś czegoś poważniejszego? - zapytał Harry._

_Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Pewnie, ale nie z żadnym z nich. Nie możesz tego nikomu powiedzieć i w sumie nikt by ci nie uwierzył, ale w głębi duszy jestem beznadziejnym romantykiem._

_Dał Harry'emu sugestywne uderzenie w nogę pod stołem._

-  _Twój sekret jest ze mną bezpieczny - zaśmiał się, również delikatnie go kopiąc. - Widujesz się z kimś teraz? Myślałem, że może ty i Zayn..._

_Louis prawie spryskał stół herbatą, którą właśnie pił, na ten komentarz. - Co na ziemi kazało ci tak myśleć? - woła, kiedy uspokaja się po połączeniu kaszlu i śmiechu._

_Harry wyglądał na skrępowanego, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Nie wiem. Mieszkacie razem. Dobrze się dogadywaliście podczas panelu. Pasujecie do siebie, jesteście atrakcyjni. To po prostu miało dla mnie sens, tak myślę._

-  _Nie. Nie. Nie ma nic pomiędzy mną a Zayn'em. Byłem nim trochę zauroczony, kiedy się poznaliśmy, ale kto by nie był? On jest przystojny - to zajęło mu chwilę: Czy Harry przyznał właśnie, że jestem atrakcyjny?_

_Zmienił temat, nie chcąc rozwodzić się nad komplementem. - O co chodzi z tymi wszystkimi pytaniami o chłopaka, co? Masz kogoś na oku? Zayn właściwie jest singlem, jeśli to jest to nad czym się zastanawiasz - poruszył złośliwie brwiami pod drugiej stronie stołu._

_Harry prychnął, schylając głowę. To niewiele pomogło w ukryciu rumieńców na jego policzkach. - Ee, nie. Tylko się zastanawiałem, że może chciałbym w pewnym momencie mieć chłopaka. Po tym wszystkim - wskazuje na siebie - zrozumiałem to._

_Louis uśmiechnął się czule do chłopaka naprzeciwko siebie, zaskoczony jak pewnie zabrzmiał Harry po tygodniu odnajdywania swojej orientacji._

-  _Myślę, że zrozumiałeś więcej niż ci się wydaje, stary._

Louis znów wskakuje do teraźniejszości, Harry macha mu ręką przed twarzą przez jego rozmyte spojrzenie. - Louis? Jesteś z nami? - pyta zaniepokojony.

\- Och, przepraszam. Myślałem o rzeczach, które muszę zrobić w tym tygodniu - wskazuje na kalendarz, który wciąż znajduje się w drugiej ręce Harry'ego. - Powinieneś przyjść na kilka wydarzeń. Poznać ludzi - puszcza mu oczko. - Zainteresowało cię coś? Zayn ma później dyskusję o homoseksualistach odmiennego koloru skóry, to będzie naprawdę interesujące - mówi sugestywnie.

Odkąd mieli tą rozmowę kilka dni temu w kawiarni, Louis jest przekonany, że Harry'emu podoba się Zayn Malik. Pytania o chłopaka oraz upewnienie się, że on i Zayn nie są parą... To wszystko się łączy. Po za tym, myśli Louis, jaki jest lepszy sposób na to by był blisko, jak nie zeswatanie go ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem? Ma przynajmniej nadzieję, że dzięki temu Zayn zapomniałby o Liamie.

Coś migocze za uśmiechem Harry'ego, ale potem kiwa głową, jego loki poruszają się na ten ruch. - Tak, świetnie. Upewnię się, żeby to sprawdzić - spogląda na zegarek, zdobiący jego lewy nadgarstek. - Muszę iść na zajęcia, ale zobaczymy się później, tak? - mówi odwracając się w stronę wyjścia.

\- Czekaj! - podskakuje Louis, chwytając jedną przypinkę i przypinając ją do paska plecaka Harry'ego. Napisane jest na niej: Love is equal _(Miłość jest równa)._

Harry przechyla głowę z zaciekawieniem czytając czarny napis na białym tle, a następnie patrzy na Louisa. - Dzięki. Zamij mi miejsce na dyskusję - mówi i znika w tłumie.

Louis wraca z powrotem na swoje miejsce, zadowolony, że Harry zgodził się uczestniczyć w wydarzeniu. Spogląda w stronę Skye, która patrzy na niego z jedną brwią uniesioną wysoko. - Co? - pyta, unosząc własne brwi.

\- Co to do cholery było? - pyta i wskazuje głową w kierunku, gdzie zniknął Harry.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zdziwiony grymas ciągnie w dół kąciki ust Louisa.

Skye przewraca oczami. - Chodzi mi o to, kim był ten zagubiony szczeniak z oczami w kształcie serc, który właśnie wyszedł? - zdanie sobie sprawy oświetla jej twarz. - O mój Boże, to ten dzieciak z panelu, prawda? Ten z którym miałeś spotkanie? - kręci głową, jej długie włosy falują, kiedy nią porusza. - Och, kochanie. Ten chłopak jest tobą zauroczony. Tak w ogóle, o czym rozmawialiście?

\- To nie tak! - protestuje Louis. - Tylko mu pomagam. Poza tym, myślę że on ma na oku naszego Zayna.

Skye drwi, kręcą głową jeszcze bardziej dobitnie. - Skoro tak mówisz, Louis. Ten chłopak patrzył na ciebie jakbyś był zrobiony ze szczerego złota - czule kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Obiecaj mi, że delikatnie go spławisz, okej?

\- Cokolwiek powiesz, kochanie - mówi, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Skye jest tak przekonana co do zainteresowania Harry'ego jego osobą.

***

Dyskusja Zayna 'Seksualność a Kolor Skóry', odbywa się w Centrum LGBTQ. Około dwudziestu studentów i wykładowców znajduje się w części wypoczynkowej, wypełniając kanapy i siedząc na rozkładanych krzesłach albo na podłodze.

Louis wchodzi do pomieszczenia, kiedy dyskusja już się toczy, spóźniony przez swoje zajęcia tego dnia. Dostrzega Harry'ego w jednym z rzędów, jego plecak zajmuje krzesło obok. Macha do niego podekscytowany, gdy tylko dostrzega Louisa i wskazuje na wolne miejsce, by je zajął.

Louis siada tak cicho, jak tylko potrafi, odkładając plecak chłopaka oraz swój na podłogę obok nóg Harry'ego. - Dzięki - mówi cicho.

Harry posyła mu uśmiech, pochylając się do jego ucha. - Myślałem, że to ty masz mi zająć miejsce - dokucza.

Louis pokazuje mu język i zwraca całą swoją uwagę na Zayna.

Dyskusja daje do myślenia i jest naprawdę szczera. Prawdopodobnie jest to jedno z ulubionych wydarzeń Louisa na Tygodniu Coming Outu.

Większa część uwagi zostaje skupiona wokół różnych ras ludzi, którzy zostają zmuszeni do oddzielania swojej tożsamości.

\- Mój wyścig zaczyna się z moim czarnym przyjacielem i przyjacielem gejem - jedna dziewczyna (Amira, według Louisa to jest jej imię) komentuje. - To tak jakbym nie mogła być tą samą osobą w tym samym czasie.

Louis nigdy nie myślał o tym w ten sposób, czuje się uprzywilejowany, że niektóre momenty jego życia nie były podzielone, ponieważ jest biały. Pogodził się z homofobią, na pewno, ale nie wyobrażał sobie, że rasizm znajduje się na szczycie tego.

Rozmowa trwa nieco ponad godzinę, zanim Zayn kończy. - Dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie i rozmowę. Jest to trudny temat, ale można go zrozumieć tylko jeśli będzie się o nim rozmawiać. W ciągu tygodnia będą jeszcze inne dyskusje, więc możecie zabrać ze sobą kalendarz, jeśli jeszcze go nie macie - Zayn wygląda na zadowolonego, uśmiech zdobi jego twarz.

Kiedy grupa się rozprasza, niektórzy wychodzą a inni zbierają się w mały okrąg by kontynuować dyskusję, Louis podchodzi do Zaya, owija ręce wokół jego talii i obdarowuje go obfitym całusem w policzek. - To było wspaniałe, Zayn! - mówi i chowa twarz w jego szyi.

Zayn się śmieje, odwzajemniając uścisk, zanim się odsuwa. - Dzięki, że przyszedłeś, stary. Widziałem, że przyprowadziłeś ze sobą przyjaciela - spogląda przez ramię Louisa.

Louis odwraca się i widzi Harry'ego, który podążył za nim. Plecak ma przewieszony przez ramię i drugi, zapomniany przez Louisa, trzyma w ręce. Louis z wdzięcznością sięga po plecak i kładzie dłoń na plecach Harry'ego, przybliżając go do Zayna. - Ach, tak. Oczywiście. Zayn, chciałbym żebyś poznał Harry'ego Stylesa. Harry to mój najlepszy przyjaciel, Zayn Malik.

Harry wyciąga rękę i potrząsa dłonią Zayn'a, widoczny dołeczek w policzku pojawia się kiedy się uśmiecha. - To przyjemność cię poznać, Zayn. Dzisiaj było niesamowicie. Na panelu też było świetnie.

\- Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś. Wiem, że to nie jest łatwe, przyjść na wydarzenia takie jak to, kiedy wszyscy wokół ciebie już są pewni swojej orientacji seksualnej. Myślę, że jestem jedyną osobą w naszym zespole, która jeszcze nieco się ukrywa, więc zawsze czuję się złym przykładem - wzrusza ramionami i zaczyna składać krzesła.

Harry również chwyta jedno z nich i pomaga Zaynowi uprzątnąć przestrzeń, kontynuując rozmowę. Czując się raczej zadowolony ze swojej roli swatki, Louis mówi szybkie cześć do pary i wymyka się z Centrum zanim którekolwiek może zaprotestować.

***

Gdy Zayn w końcu wraca do domu późniejszym wieczorem, Louis zwinięty jest na fotelu, jedząc mrożoną pizzę, której tym razem nie spalił. - Byłeś z Harrym przez ten cały czas? - pyta, biorąc kęsa nie do końca chłodnej pizzy.

Zayn sięga od tyłu fotela po kawałek, ignorując protesty Louisa. - Tak, jest naprawdę fajnym facetem. Rozumiem dlaczego ci się podoba - bierze duży gryz pizzy z serem i siada na kanapie, kładąc nogi na stoliku do kawy.

Louis dławi się kawałkiem jedzenia, który chciał połknąć. - Słucham - mówi, kiedy niebezpieczeństwo mija. - Wcale nie podoba mi się Harry. Tak, jest atrakcyjny, nie mogę temu zaprzeczyć. Ale my tylko rozmawiamy - Louis odkłada resztkę ciasta od pizzy na talerz i bierze kolejny kawałek.

\- Poza tym jestem prawie pewien, że jest zauroczony tobą.

Zayn odwraca głowę, by posłać Louisowi spojrzenie z brwiami uniesionymi blisko linii włosów. - Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

\- Nasze ostatnie spotkanie. Ciągle pytał o chłopaków. Chciał się upewnić, że ty i ja to tylko przyjaciele i tak dalej - Louis spogląda znad talerza, poruszając brwiami. - Poza tym widziałeś jaki był dzisiaj skupiony na dyskusji? Myślę, że masz fana.

Zayn przebiega ręką przez swoje czarne włosy, chichocząc. - Och Louis, czasami jesteś taki nieświadomy - kiedy Louis mruży oczy, kontynuuje. - Stary, za każdym razem, kiedy dzisiaj spojrzałem na Harry'ego, on patrzył na ciebie.

Louis mruga oczami na jego słowa, przechylając głowę, kiedy stara sobie przypomnieć ich wspólny czas na dyskusji. Nie pamięta żeby patrzył na Harry'ego, starając się skupić na każdej osobie, która dzisiaj coś mówiła. Zauważyłby, jeśli Harry by go obserwował. Prawda?

Zayn potrząsa głową z zamkniętymi oczami, kiedy się śmieje. - Wiesz o czym najczęściej mówił w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin? - oczywiście, że nie wie. - O tobie. Nienawidzę psuć twoich wizji, ale kiedy pytał o chłopaków, wcale nie chodziło mu o mnie.

Louis dostaje powiadomienie o nowej wiadomości SMS i kiedy sięga po telefon, by go odblokować, uświadamia sobie, że jego dłonie się pocą.

\- Będę myć naczynia do końca tego semestru, jeśli ta wiadomość nie jest od Harry'ego - mówi Zayn, posyłając Louisowi porozumiewawczy uśmiech.

Louis przełyka ślinę, cicho mając nadzieję, że to jego mama, któraś z sióstr, albo Nick. Jego żołądek ściska się, kiedy patrzy na powiadomienie. Oczywiście, że to Harry. Naciska na ekran, otwierając wiadomość.

_Miałem dzisiaj tyyyle zabawy! Zayn jest świetny! Szkoda, ze nie zostałeś dłużej. x_

Louis wzdycha i odwraca telefon, pokazując ekran Zayn'owi, żeby mógł odczytać wiadomość.

Zayn szybko to robi, a potem patrzy na Louisa. - Co masz zamiar z tym zrobić?

Louis wydaje z siebie zirytowany dźwięk. - Kurwa. Nie wiem. To nie miało się skomplikować - przegryza dolną wargę. - Jesteś pewien, że nie jesteś zainteresowany?

Zayn wstaje, wyciągając z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i kierując się w stronę oszklonych drzwi, prowadzących na mały balkon. Zatrzymuje się z ręką na klamce. - Wiesz dobrze, kim jestem zainteresowany, ale niezła próba. Tylko spław go delikatnie - i z tym znika na balkonie.

\- Dlaczego wszyscy mi to powtarzają? - mamrocze Louis. Odkłada swój talerz i siada na swoich nogach, patrząc na wciąż ściskany w dłoni telefon.

Wydymając wargi kiedy oddycha, naciska na odpowiedź.

_Tak, przepraszam. Miałem kilka rzeczy do zrobienia. Cieszę się, że się dobrze bawiłeś. Powinieneś przyjść na więcej wydarzeń._

To wydaje się być bezpieczną wiadomością. Brak uśmiechniętych emotikon, całusów i wykrzykników. Wciska 'wyślij' i czeka.

_Przyjdę! :D Dobranoc Lou! xx_

Nie może nic na to poradzić, ale uśmiecha się na swój pseudonim, marszcząc nos. Dobra, musi przyznać, że bardzo polubił Harry'ego, odkąd spotkali się po raz pierwszy parę tygodni temu. Wiadomości od chłopaka poprawiają mu nastrój i zawsze z niecierpliwością wyczekuje kolejnych spotkań na kawę. Tyle. To wszystko, co mogłoby być. Oczywiście Harry jest zainteresowany pierwszym facetem, który wykorzystał swój czas, aby pomóc mu zrozumieć swoją seksualność, zwłaszcza który jest miły i wolny, nie wspominając o atrakcyjności (tak jak powiedział). Nie pozwoli sobie na wykorzystanie chłopaka, który właśnie odnalazł swoją orientację seksualną i który chwyta się tego, czego może.

Nawet jeśli, tylko jeśli, zastanawia się, co by było gdyby sobie na to pozwolił.

***

Po pierwszym dniu Tygodnia Coming Outu, Louis miał wrażenie, że Harry jest wszędzie gdzie tylko spojrzy. Pojawił się na wieczorze z kolacją i filmem we wtorek, gdzie siedzieli, jedli pizzę i oglądali 'To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar'. Wziął również udział w drugiej grupie dyskusyjnej o drag show w środę.

Teraz jest tutaj, czwartkowe popołudnie i Harry właśnie przyszedł na farbowanie ubrań z okazji jutrzejszych zdjęć Dnia Coming Outu.

Louis jest rozłożony na chodniku na zewnątrz związku studenckiego, ręce ma pokryte barwnikiem przez koszulę nad którą pracuje. Jego wzrok wędruje po ciele Harry'ego, od jego conversów do okularów przeciwsłonecznych.

\- Masz mnie już dość? - pyta Harry, ściągając okulary i zawieszając je na kołnierzu koszuli.

Louis odstawia butelkę z pomarańczowym barwnikiem, którego używał. Koszulka jest zwinięta i białe części kontrastują z tymi pofarbowanymi. Uśmiecha się do Harry'ego, mrużąc oczy w słońcu. - Nigdy, nawet za milion lat.

Odwzajemniony uśmiech Harry'ego jest tak jasny, że Louis chciałby mieć okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

Rozpromieniony chłopak odwraca się i pokazuje komuś, by stanął obok niego. Wcześniej Louis nikogo nie zauważył. - To mój współlokator, Niall. Przekonałem go, żeby przyszedł ze mną.

Współlokator Harry'ego jest blady i dobrze zbudowany, jego blond włosy mają delikatne, brązowe odrosty na czubku głowy. Ściąga okulary i zakłada je na czoło, odkrywając tym samym niebieskie oczy. - Ty musisz być Louis. Wiele o tobie słyszałem - mówi Niall z irlandzkim akcentem, po czym entuzjastycznie klepie Harry'ego po plecach. - Ten tutaj nie przestaje o tobie mówić.

Harry posyła mu mordercze spojrzenie, ale blondyn nie wydaje się tym przejmować.

Śmiejąc się, Louis wstaje na równe nogi i otrzepuje swoje spodnie. - Cieszę się, że udało wam się przyjść - wskazuje na stół ustawiony trochę bliżej wejścia do budynku, otoczony jest studentami i pracownikami. - Tam są koszulki i bandany. Weźcie sobie coś i pokaże wam co robić.

Harry przegryza dolną wargę, patrząc na Nialla. - Weźmiesz mi? Nogi mnie bolą - marudzi.

Niall śmieje się, przewracając oczami. - Ty leniwa dupo. Zgoda, ale później stawiasz mi piwo - i z tym Niall pokonuje drogę do stolika, by zdobyć kilka koszulek.

Kiedy zostają sami, Louis odwraca się do Harry'ego, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Więc - mówi, przerywając ciszę między nimi. - Dużo o mnie mówisz, tak? - unosi brwi, dokuczając mu.

\- Nie! - piszczy Harry, pospiesznie kręcą głową. To znaczy, tak, cóż. Dużo o tobie mówię, ale to dlatego, że opowiadałem mu o Tygodniu Coming Outu i tak dalej - wzrusza ramionami, oczy ostentacyjnie unikają chłopaka.

Louis śmieje się, wyciągając rękę, by ścisnąć ramię Harry'ego. Czuje napięcie w jego ciele, kiedy palce wgłębiają się w jego skórę. - Tylko ci dokuczam. Cieszę się, że z nim o tym porozmawiałeś. Wie, prawda? - Louis nigdy nie chciał martwić Harry'ego, ale potajemnie obawiał się, że jego współlokatorzy mogą nie być zbyt tolerancyjni.

Harry spojrzał w stronę Nialla, który miał koszule przewieszone przez ramię, by móc nałożyć przekąski na talerz. Jego twarz złagodniała, gdy patrzył na energicznego Irlandczyka. - Tak, wie. Jest pierwszą osobą oprócz ciebie, której powiedziałem, że jestem gejem - mały dreszcz przechodzi po ciele Harry'ego i jego uśmiech się powiększa.

Louis przychyla głowę, pozwalając sobie tonąć w słowach Harry'ego. To pierwszy raz, kiedy słyszy jak Harry mówi głośno o swojej orientacji seksualnej, a jego twarz wyraża radość. Louis pamięta to uczucie, kiedy w końcu odnajdujesz siebie i potrafisz przypisać do tego odpowiednią nazwę. Nagle ogarnia go duma i poczucie szczęścia, że jest w stanie w tym uczestniczyć. Przez chwilę rozważa przyciągnięcie Harry'ego do uścisku, ale zjawia się Niall i muszą dokończyć farbowanie.

Harry zostaje dłużej, po tym, jak ich koszulki zostaną zabrane do obróbki i płukania. Podpisują je, tak żeby jutro nie mieli problemu z ich odnalezieniem. Pomaga Louisowi pozbierać butelki po różnych barwnikach oraz zapakować jedzenie, Niall nadzoruje ich pracę, upewniając się, że żadna z przekąsek się nie zmarnuje.

Jest prawie pora na kolację, kiedy kończą sprzątać, a Kyle i Nick zanoszą jedzenie z powrotem do Centrum LGBTQ.

\- To była świetna zabawa. Cieszę się, że mnie tutaj przyprowadziłeś - mówi Niall, pocierając zabarwioną na zielono skórę na swoich palcach. Jego koszulka została zrobiona na wzór irlandzkiej flagi, co tłumaczy kolor na jego dłoni.

Harry spogląda na swojego współlokatora, bardzo z siebie zadowolony. - To zasługa Louisa. Nigdy nie przyszedłbym na żadne z tych wydarzeń, gdyby nie on.

Louis sięga dłonią do loków Harry'ego, by je pomierzwić i mruga do Nialla. - W taki sposób, my geje, zdobywamy nowych rekrutów. Jesteś następny, Irlandczyku.

Niall wypuszcza serię krótkich wybuchów śmiechu, trzymając się za brzuch, kiedy rechota. - Och, Harry, lubię go. Możemy go zatrzymać - nuci Niall. Louis wymienia spojrzenie z Harrym, przyłapując się na śmianiu razem z Niallem przez jego zaraźliwy śmiech.

Kiedy się uspokajają, jest trochę niezręcznie, ponieważ nikt nie chce być tym, który odejdzie jako pierwszy. Niall - czarujący, zachwycający Niall - jest pierwszym, który się odzywa.

\- Stary, jestem głodny - jęczy, jakby właśnie wcale nie zjadł tak dużej ilości fast foodów, że wykarmiłaby ona armię. Zaplata rękę wokół tej Harry'ego i szarpie go do siebie. - No dalej, zamówmy coś na wynos i chodźmy do domu.

Harry przytakuje. Ciągnie Niall i obraca ich w stronę Louisa. - Jeszcze raz dzięki za dzisiaj. Za wszystko, naprawdę - Harry poprawia się w zamyśleniu. - Było świetnie.

Louis otwiera usta, by powiedzieć coś stosownego, ale Niall nie daje mu dojść do słowa.

\- Czemu żegnasz się z Louisem? Idzie z nami. Prawda Louis? - pyta Niall, nie czekając na odpowiedź, zanim znowu pociąga Harry'ego. Oczy chłopaka są rozszerzone i badawcze, kiedy czeka na odpowiedź Louisa.

Rozbawiony stanowczością współlokatora Harry'ego, Louis przyłapuje się na kiwaniu głową. - Tak, pewnie, brzmi świetnie. W końcu będę mógł zobaczyć tą dziurę, w której obaj utknęliście.

I tak po prostu jest w drodze do mieszkania Harry'ego, po raz pierwszy jako przyjaciel, a nie mentor.

Wieczorne powietrze jest chłodne, ale nie za bardzo jak na spacer przez kampus. Louis zamyka oczy, kiedy przechodzi obok świeżaków, wdychając świeże, rześkie powietrze i zapach jesieni. Spacer upływa raczej w milczeniu, nie licząc kilku rozmawiających grup studentów, którzy ich mijają. Pierwsze opadłe jesienne liście skrzypią im pod stopami. Louis zauważa, że Harry specjalnie idzie tak, by nadepnąć na większość z nich.

Kupują chińszczyznę na wynos z restauracji, która jest na dole w bloku Nialla i Harry'ego. Sam korytarz nie bardzo różni się od tego, w którym mieszkał na swoim pierwszym roku, choć wydaje się nieco ładniejszy. Niall idzie pierwszy po schodach na drugie piętro do ich mieszkania i macha torbą z jedzeniem, kiedy otwiera drzwi.

Niall zapala światło, które pochodzi od żyrandola wewnątrz pomieszczenia. Jest to przytulne miejsce do mieszkania dla studentów i wygląda tak jak większość takich mieszkań, są tutaj beżowe ściany i meble ze zwykłych płyt wiórowych. Jest mały aneks kuchenny schowany w kącie pokoju, stół i krzesła oddzielają go od salonu. Pięć drzwi położonych jest z dala od salonu, jedne są uchylone na tyle, że Louis dostrzega, że to łazienka.

Miejsce jest dość czyste jak na miejsce zamieszkania dla czterech chłopców. Louis przypomina sobie własne noclegi pierwszego lata, bałagan wypełniał każde miejsce, a ubrania walały się nie tylko po jego sypialni. Tutaj, w salonie jest niezwykle czysto i nie dostrzega żadnych przedmiotów osobistych, a w zlewie jest tylko jedna brudna szklanka.

\- Nie ma jak w domu! - woła Niall, opadając na krzesło przy stole i kładzie na nim torbę z jedzeniem.

Harry siada naprzeciwko Nialla, pozostawiają Louisowi miejsce pomiędzy nimi. Plecami zwrócony jest do kuchni i przodem do reszty mieszkania, kiedy je. - Które pokoje są wasze? - pyta Louis, przed włożeniem do ust porcji swojego jedzenia za pomocą pałeczek.

Harry przygląda się na technikę jedzenia pałeczkami, którą prezentuje Louis z czymś podobnym do podziwu. - Ten po lewej jest mój. Nialla jest najbliżej kuchni - wyjaśnia, starając się nawiązać jak najlepszą współpracę z pałeczkami w swojej dużej dłoni. Upuszcza je, przez co smażony ryż znajduje się na jego kolanach.

Śmiejąc się, Louis odkłada jedzenie na stół i przybliża swoje krzesło w stronę Harry'ego. - Pokażę ci - bierze rękę Harry'ego w swoją, używając drugiej, by dokładnie ustawić pałeczki w dłoni chłopaka. - Tutaj. Trzymaj dół jak ołówek, a ruszaj górą. Daj temu szansę.

Patrząc z powątpiewaniem na dwa patyki w swojej ręce, Harry próbuje podnieść kawałek brokuła ze swojej przystawki. To trwa kilka prób, ale w końcu udaje mu się włożyć porcję do ust bez jej upuszczenia.

Louis i Harry wiwatują. Tymczasem, Niall używa tylko jednej z pałeczek, nabijając na nią kurczaka. - Nie mam do tego cierpliwości - wyjaśnia wzruszając ramionami i wkłada kawałek mięsa do ust.

Śmiejąc się ze szczerości Nialla, Louis wraca do swojej normalnej pozycji, mimo że woli być bliżej Harry'ego niż Nialla. Przeżuwa sajgonkę, nie mogąc powstrzymać swojego wzroku od patrzenia w stronę Harry'ego.

Na twarzy bruneta dostrzega intensywną koncentrację, gdy ten wciąż uczy się jeść pałeczkami. Kiedy udaje mu się wyciągnąć kawałek wołowiny z niewielką trudnością, rozgląda się rozpromieniony, aby sprawdzić czy ktoś zauważył. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotykają, brzuch Louisa wywija fikołka. Kiedy tak bardzo polubił tego śmiesznego chłopca?

Louis wychodzi do toalety bardziej z ciekawości niż z rzeczywistej potrzeby. Pomieszczenie jest dość proste, pod lustrem znajdują się podwójne umywalki, a naprzeciwko prysznic i toaleta. Ściany są koloru surowej bieli, prawie klinicznej. Jedyny dostrzegalny kolor to ten ręczników przerzuconych przez drzwi prysznica.

Kiedy myje ręce, oczy Louisa błądzą po kosmetykach na zagraconym blacie. To dość oczywiste, że czterech nastolatków dzieli tą łazienkę, myśli, przewracając oczami na linię produktów Axe skupionych wokół zlewu. Zakłada, że należą one do dwóch pozostałych współlokatorów, zapach Harry'ego jest bardziej naturalny i czysty, a Niall na pewno nie pachnie jak 'Dark Temptation'.

Gasi za sobą światło, kiedy wychodzi z łazienki. Przy stole, Niall szybko skończył swój posiłek i chwieje się na dwóch nogach krzesła, pisząc smsa. Harry dalej je, co jest znacznie spowolnione przez używanie pałeczek. Radzi sobie znacznie lepiej, myśli Louis, przyglądając się jego smukłym palcom starannie manipulującymi przyborami.

\- Jacy są wasi pozostali współlokatorzy? - pyta Louis, siadając z powrotem na krześle z nogami pod sobą.

Niall obniża rękę, trzymając swój telefon przy piersi. - Są w porządku. Po prostu dwóch chłopaków. Tak naprawdę rzadko ich widujemy.

Harry przytakuje głową z drugiego końca stołu, zamykając białe opakowanie po jedzeniu na wynos i odkłada pałeczki obok niego. - Widzimy ich tylko wtedy, jeśli zdarzy nam się przygotowywać w tym samym czasie do wyjścia, albo jak jeden z nich zapomina kluczy i musi pukać. Szczerze mówiąc, nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy mieli wiele wspólnego - wstaje, pocierając jedną ręką swój pełen żołądek i idzie odstawić resztę pozostałej chińszczyzny do lodówki.

Louis spogląda pomiędzy parą pierwszorocznych studentów, kładąc dłonie na swoich nogach. - No, chłopaki, co teraz robimy?

Pozwalając swoim nogom z powrotem wrócić na podłogę, Niall prostuje się, wciąż pogrążony w swoim telefonie. - Kilku moich kolegów wybiera się do baru. Chcecie się przyłączyć? - już przekracza drzwi, wkładając swoje adidasy.

Harry i Louis wymieniają spojrzenie. Louis podnosi brwi i lekko wzrusza ramionami, mając nadzieję, że Harry zrozumie, że wybór należy do niego.

Wydaje się załapać.

\- Hm, myślę, że zostanę, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, Nialler. Dzisiaj miałem wczesne zajęcia i jestem wyczerpany - kiwa głową na Louisa. - Nie obrażę się, jeśli chcesz iść.

\- Myślę, że też sobie odpuszczę. Może innym razem -mówi szczerze Louis. Może sobie wyobrazić, jak wygląda wychodzenie do baru z pełnym energii chłopakiem, jakim jest Niall Horan.

Uśmiech Nialla nie blednie nawet na sekundę. Kładzie silną dłoń na ramieniu Louisa i trochę je ściska. - Zdecydowanie. Miło było cię poznać. Harry, z góry przepraszam za porę o której zaciągnę się do domu - blondyn chwyta kurtkę, którą wcześniej rzucił na kanapę i kieruje się do drzwi.

\- Uważaj na siebie! - woła za nim Harry, jego oczy błyszczą w rozbawieniu.

Po tym Louis i Harry zostają sami w nagle cichym mieszkaniu, brak Nialla jest niemal namacalny. Oczy Harry'ego skierowane są na podłogę, jego ręce bawią się rąbkiem koszulki. - Chcesz obejrzeć film, czy coś? - mamrocze cichym i delikatnym głosem.

Louis zamyśla się na moment. Jego pierwsze zajęcia w piątki zaczynają się o 9, ale to wciąż wcześnie. Poza tym, zawsze może się zdrzemnąć po zdjęciach na Tygodniu Coming Outu. - Tak, w porządku - zgadza się, a głowa Harry'ego podnosi się gwałtownie, spotykając wzrok Louisa z nieprawdopodobnie dużym uśmiechem.

\- Świetnie! - woła entuzjastycznie, jego policzki są zarumienione. Bierze głęboki wdech i powtarza słowo spokojniejszym tonem. - Świetnie. Chodź, pokażę ci mój pokój.

Harry prowadzi ich do jednych z zamkniętych drzwi. Pokój jest skąpo urządzony z wyjątkiem kilku płyt jakiś zespołów i piłkarskich plakatów rozwieszonych na ścianach. Podobnie jak reszta mieszkania, pokój Harry'ego jest całkiem czysty, przez co Louis myśli, że chłopak przed nim jest odpowiedzialny za idealny porządek. Małe biurko przy ścianie nie jest zagracone, a wszystkie jego brudne ubrania najwyraźniej znalazły się w koszu na pranie. Nawet łóżko jest pościelone, granatowa narzuta zwisa na tyle, by odsłonić kolekcję butów ustawionych pod krawędzią ramy.

\- DVD i filmy są tam - mówi Harry, wskazując na komodę przy ścianie. - Widziałem je wszystkie, więc możesz wybrać cokolwiek.

Zadowolony, że Harry jest podekscytowany spędzaniem czasu razem z nim, Louis podchodzi do miejsca, które wskazał chłopak. Na górze ustawiony jest płaski telewizor i PlayStation 3, zwoje kabli złączone są w dwa. Obok komody stoi wieża DVD z imponującą kolekcją filmów Harry'ego. Louis pochyla się, żeby przeczytać tytuły, przeciągając palcem po opakowaniach i nuci sobie pod nosem. Zatrzymuje się przy 'To właśnie miłość' i wyciąga film z półki. - Zamierzasz mnie oceniać, jeśli wybiorę ten? - pyta, trzymając go w ręce i odwracając się w do Harry'ego.

Chłopak śmieje się, biorąc film od Louisa. - Wcale nie. To jeden z moich ulubionych - podchodzi do komody, aby wszystko włączyć. - Rozgość się.

Louis rozważa różne opcje, kiedy rozgląda się po pokoju. Mógłby zwinąć się na podłodze, ale byłoby to bardzo niewygodne unosić głowę do góry, aby obejrzeć film. Drewniane krzesło jest obok biurka, ale jego tyłek zdrętwiał, kiedy jadł kolację, więc siedzenie na kolejnym twardym krześle przez cały film nie brzmi zachęcająco. Niestety postanawia, że krzesło jest najlepszym wyjściem. Będzie w bezpiecznej odległości od Harry'ego nie kusząc losu, zajmując to samo łóżko co chłopak, który rzekomo jest w nim zakochany. Mimo wszystko, jednak przyłapuje się na wspinaniu na jednoosobowe łóżko, siadając w poprzek materaca i opiera swoje plecy o zimną ścianę.

Kiedy włącza telewizor i na ekranie pojawia się tytuł odtwarzacza DVD, Harry bierze jeden z pilotów i podchodzi do drzwi, gasząc światło, po czym siada na łóżku obok Louisa. Bierze poduszkę i wkłada ją sobie pod plecy, oferując jedną także Louisowi.

Oglądają film głównie w milczeniu, dopóki nie mogą powstrzymać się od śpiewania. Wcielanie się Harry'ego w Billy'ego Nighy sprawia, że Louis zrywa boki ze śmiechu. Powraca do świadomości, kiedy widzi jak dystans między nimi z każdym momentem się zmniejsza. Ostrożnie, Louis spogląda od czasu do czasu na Harry'ego, przyglądając się jego mocno zarysowanemu profilowi, który zostaje podkreślony przez migający blask telewizora. Ciągle skrada spojrzenia, ale ośmiela się utrzymać na nim swój wzrok tylko przez kilka sekund.

Ostatnim razem, kiedy przyłapuje się na ponownym patrzeniu na Harry'ego jest przestraszony, ponieważ twarz chłopaka zwrócona jest w jego stronę, oczy ma szeroko otwarte, które błyszczą w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Louis mruga zaskoczony, jego twarz nagle zrobiła się cieplejsza. Jest wdzięczny, że nastrojowe światło padające z ekranu telewizora nie jest wystarczająco jasne, by Harry mógł zauważyć jego zaczerwienione uszy i policzki.

\- Ciągle się na mnie patrzysz - mówi cicho Harry swoim niskim głosem, co wywołuje ciarki na opalonych rękach Louisa.

Louis krzyżuje ramiona pocierając dłońmi skórę na rękach, aby odpędzić gęsią skórkę. - Chciałem tylko zobaczyć, jak reagujesz na film - odpowiada niepewnie. Teraz jego oczy wlepione są w ekran telewizora, chociaż może wyczuć przenikliwe spojrzenie Harry'ego ciągle skupione na nim.

Milczą przez chwilę, ale Louis z determinacją nie odrywa wzroku od ekranu, bicie serca wypełnia jego uszy.

\- Lou - prawie szepcze Harry, ton jego głosu jest tak delikatny, że Louis musi odwrócić głowę w jego stronę, aby zobaczyć wyraz twarzy chłopaka, który temu towarzyszy.

Usta Harry'ego znajdują się na Louisa bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, grube, delikatne i lekko popękane. Louis czuje jak całe jego ciało napina się w szoku. Tak miłe jak są usta Harry'ego, przyłapuje się na tym, że chce poddać się pocałunkowi i pieszczotom, ale coś w głębi duszy, przypomina mu, dlaczego nie powinien tego robić. Niechętnie rozkłada ręce i łapie Harry'ego za ramiona, delikatnie go od siebie odciągając.

Głowa Harry'ego natychmiast opada przez mieszankę bólu, błędu i strachu, a potem wyszarpuje się z uścisku Louisa i schodzi z łóżka.

\- Harry - próbuje Louis, jego głos jest napięty.

Harry natychmiast mu przerywa. - Przestań. Przepraszam. Kurwa - wplątuje rękę we włosy i ciągnie je z frustracji. - Tak mi przykro Louis - zakrywa twarz dłońmi i powoli zniża się na krawędź biurka, by na nim usiąść.

Szczęka Louisa jest opuszczona, usta nadal mrowią go po krótkim kontakcie z Harrym. Liże je bezmyślnie, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć chłopakowi, siedzącemu po drugiej części pokoju. Film wciąż jest odtwarzany w tle, więc Louis bierze pilota z łóżka i zatrzymuje go. Nagle jedynym dźwiękiem jest jego dudniące serce. Wyciąga rękę, by zapalić lampkę na stoliku i oblewa pokój jasnym, żółtym blaskiem i - cholera,  _Harry mnie pocałował._

Drugi mężczyzna się nie poruszył, twarz nadal ma schowaną w dłoniach. Louis opiera się plecami o ścianę, kolana ma zgięte, a ręce spoczywają na udach, próbując wymyślić jak najlepszy sposób na rozładowanie sytuacji. Jego umysł jest zamazany przez  _pocałował mnie, pocałował mnie_  i Louis nie może się zdecydować, czy jest podniecony, czy przestraszony. Zdecydowanie oba.

Biorąc głęboki, uspokajający oddech, patrzy spomiędzy swoich kolan na skuloną postać Harry'ego opartą o biurko. Jego ramiona drżą, jedna noga nerwowo podryguje w górę i w dół. - Harry, spójrz na mnie - próbuje ponownie Louis, jego głos jest miękki i namawiający.

Rozlega się cisza, gdy ciało Harry'ego się uspokaja, a następnie jego ręce powoli uwalniają bladą twarz. Krzyżuje ręce na piersi, wbijając paznokcie w swoje ramiona. - Przepraszam - mówi, a jego głos jest zaledwie szeptem.

Louis wypuszcza powietrze, usta ma zaciśnięte. - Przepraszasz za to, że próbowałeś mnie pocałować, czy za to, że chciałeś to zrobić?

Oczy Harry'ego są rozszerzone, w jego skórze widoczne są ślady półksiężyca po paznokciach. - Za to, że próbowałem, chyba. Powinienem był zapytać - wypowiada słowa szybciej niż zazwyczaj. Wściekle gryzie swoją dolną wargę, tą samą, która jeszcze chwilę temu była tak czule dociśnięta do...

_Skup się, Louis._

\- Nie jestem zły, Harry. Po prostu uważam, że to nie jest dobry pomysł - zderza się z bólem, kiedy Harry dostrzegalnie się wzdryga i wygląda, jakby miał się rozpłakać. - Bardzo cię lubię. Jesteś zabawny, słodki i jesteś naprawdę świetnym facetem, ale masz jeszcze wiele do przemyślenia. Nie chcę ci jeszcze bardziej mieszać w głowie.

Harry mamrocze coś pod nosem ze wzrokiem skupionym na kolanach.

\- Co proszę? - zachęca go Louis.

\- Powiedziałem, że to jest dość oczywiste, że już to zrozumiałem. Jestem gejem. Jestem gejem i chciałem pocałować chłopaka, dodatkowo chciałem żebyś ty nim był - Harry unosi głowę, oczy spotykają wzrok Louisa niemal wyzywająco. - Lubię cię. Nie jestem zdezorientowany tym, jak się czuję.

Louis pochyla się do przodu, kładąc nogi na podłodze i opierając łokcie na kolanach. - Przepraszam. Nie chciałem podważać tego jak się czujesz - wzdycha, potrzebuje chwili, by kolejne słowa dobrać delikatnie. - Ale Harry, wiesz że jesteś gejem od kilku tygodni. Jestem jedynym homoseksualnym mężczyzną z jakim spędzałeś czas od tamtej pory. Nie chcesz zobaczyć co tam jeszcze jest? Nie możesz tego zrobić, jeśli jesteś skupiony na mnie.

\- Tylko dlatego, że jestem nowy w spotykaniu się z mężczyznami, nie znaczy że jestem nowy w związkach, Louis! - Harry prawie krzyczy, frustracja wyczuwalna jest w każdym słowie. - Nie chcę 'zobaczyć co tam jeszcze jest'. Chciałem dać temu szansę z tobą, ale jeśli tego nie chcesz to po prostu mi powiedz, żebym mógł się pozbierać i ruszyć dalej.

Louis jęczy, przewraca się na łóżko i kładzie się na plecach, by spojrzeć w sufit. - To nie powinno się wydarzyć. Nie miałeś się mną kurwa zauroczyć - pochyla głowę, by spotkać wzrok Harry'ego. - Próbowałem ustawić cię z Zaynem.

Harry szybko mruga. - Co? Z Zaynem? - śmieje się, przebiegając dłonią przez włosy. - Dlaczego chciałeś to zrobić? To znaczy, Zayn jest świetny, ale. Nie jest tobą.

\- Chciałem, żebyś był nieosiągalny - pomrukuje Louis, zamykając oczy. Patrzenie do góry nogami sprawiło mu zawroty głowy. - Nie chciałem cię wykorzystać i pomyślałem, że jeśli zainteresowałbyś się kimś innym to nie uległbym pokusie - cholera. Dlaczego w ogóle pomyślał, że to dobry pomysł? To brzmi okropnie głupio, kiedy wypowiedział to na głos. Oczywiście sama myśl o widzeniu Harry'ego z Zaynem wysłała wzdłuż jego żył prądy zazdrości, więc jest zadowolony, że jego pomysł zakończył się odwrotnym skutkiem.

\- To najgłupsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałem - Harry zsuwa się z biurka, by usiąść na podłodze, a kiedy Louis unosi głowę z materaca, ich oczy są na tym samym poziomie. - Ale to również oznacza, że mnie lubisz - rozmyśla Harry.

Patrzą się na siebie, napięcie w pokoju jest ciężkie. Teraz nie ma jak zaprzeczyć.

\- Tak - mówi w końcu Louis, jego głos załamuje się na słowie. - Tak, Harry, lubię cię.

Cały wyraz twarzy Harry'ego się zmienia, zmarszczki na czole relaksują się, a oczy delikatnieją. Przełyka ciężko, oblizując swoją przegryzioną wargę. - Więc mogę cię pocałować?

Ochh, to jest taki zły pomysł, cholera, cholera, cholera. Ale Louis też tego chce i nie może uwierzyć, że miał na tyle silnej woli, by odepchnąć Harry'ego za pierwszym razem. - W prządku - szepcze.

Płynnym ruchem, Harry rozwija swoje długie, chude ciało i podczołguje się na podłodze do Louisa. Klęcząc przy łóżku, Harry pochyla głowę w dół, by unieść ją nad tą Louisa, która ciągle zwisa z krawędzi materaca. Zatrzymuje się na chwilę, zachłannie przyglądając się rozchylonym ustom Louisa, zanim złącza je ze sobą. Louis zamyka oczy. Oddech, który nie zdawał sobie, że wstrzymywał, wypuszcza powoli przez nos. Usta Harry'ego są ciepłe, suche i większe niż jego. Poruszają się delikatnie, jakby bał się, że ponownie speszy starszego mężczyznę. Kiedy Louis czuje niepewne liźnięcie na dolnej wardze, otwiera usta bez pytania i pozwala Harry'emu pogłębić pocałunek, wyciągając rękę nad głową, by chwycić tył szyi Harry'ego.

Louis pozostaje bez tchu, kiedy Harry w końcu się odsuwa, dociskając jeszcze kilka krótkich pocałunków na mokrych ustach Louisa. Siada z powrotem na piętach, jego oczy są szkliste, a na ustach, które przybrały jeszcze ciemniejszy odcień różu niż zazwyczaj, pojawia się uśmiech.

Louis odwzajemnia uśmiech, przerywając ich kontakt wzrokowy, aby usiąść w pozycji pionowej i ma lekkie zawroty głowy przez wcześniejsze jej zwisanie z łóżka. Kiedy dochodzi do siebie, z powrotem opiera się o ścianę, pokazując Harry'emu, aby do niego dołączył. - No dobrze, młody Harry - zaczyna, kiedy chłopak siada obok niego, wciąż dysząc. - Jaki był twój pierwszy, wielki gejowski pocałunek? Taki jak to sobie wyobrażałeś?

Harry śmieje się, nisko i gardłowo, kiedy sięga palcami do ust, by ich dotknąć. - To było naprawdę dobre. Świetne. Tylko trochę mniej... - wykonuje szybki ruch ręką wzdłuż swojej twarzy. - Delikatne przez twój lekki zarost. Nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajony, ale podobało mi się - spuszcza głowę, nagle zakłopotany. - Naprawdę dobrze całujesz, Louis - jego uśmiech się zmniejsza, kiedy bawi się nitką od kołdry. - Ale co to oznacza?

Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd Louis miał z kimś taką rozmowę. Dawno temu postanowił, że ma dość tego, że ktoś zostawia go po nocy spędzonej razem i pod pretekstem 'zadzwonię'. Nie chce być niczyim eksperymentem, ale ten pocałunek... Nie czuł, że w ten sam sposób będzie z Harrym. - A co chciałbyś, żeby to oznaczało? - pyta Louis, uważając by jego głos pozostał opanowany. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek nie jest pewny, czy jest wystarczająco dobry, aby być czymś więcej dla Harry'ego.

Harry przegryza dolną wargę, myśląc. - Chciałbym dalej móc cię całować - decyduje.

Louis uśmiecha się, wyciągając rękę, by zmierzwić loki Harry'ego. - Myślę, że bardzo chciałbym, żebyś dalej mnie całował. Po prostu, nie śpieszmy się z niczym, okej? Zachowujmy się normalnie i zobaczymy gdzie to dojdzie - kładzie dłonie po obu stronach twarzy Harry'ego, patrząc mu w oczy z powagą. - Jeśli w jakimkolwiek momencie zdecydujesz, że to nie jest to, albo że chcesz spróbować innych możliwości, po prostu powiedz słowo.

Oczy Harry'ego są rozszerzone, kiedy patrzy na Louisa i daje mu małe kiwnięcie głową na znak zrozumienia. Louis otwiera ramiona, a następnie zaprasza do nich Harry'ego. Brunet pochyla się do uścisku, trącają nosem szyję Louisa. - Dziękuję - szepcze przy jego skórze.

Ostrożnie, by nie odsunąć od siebie chłopaka, Louis z powrotem wyłącza lampkę i ponownie puszcza film. Resztę scen kończą ze splecionymi ciałami i kiedy podczas napisów końcowych znowu zaczynają się całować, nie przestają, aż muzyka nie zostaje powtórzona po raz czwarty, cóż. Louis nie może powiedzieć, że mu to przeszkadza.

***

Jakiś czas później, rozbrzmiewa pukanie do przy wejściu do mieszkania, stłumione przez zamknięte drzwi do pokoju Harry'ego. Dwaj chłopcy natychmiast odrywają się do siebie, wycierając usta i poprawiając swoje koszulki. Harry sprawdza godzinę na telefonie niezadowolony. - Jest za wcześnie, żeby to był Niall, ale to wciąż prawie północ.

Północ. Cholera. Był w łóżku Harry'ego od kilku godzin leniwie się całując, przytulając i rozmawiając. Szczerze, Louis nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnim razem spędził tyle czasu w łóżku innego mężczyzny bez uprawiania seksu. Jednak był poważny, kiedy mówił, że nie chce żeby się spieszyli. Jest pewien, Harry znudzi się nim bardzo szybko, kiedy spotka innych chłopców i zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest wiele wolnych i chętnych gejów.

Harry unosi się z łóżka, krzywiąc się, kiedy jego gołe stopy dotykają podłogi i idzie mozolnie, by sprawdzić kto puka do drzwi. Tymczasem, Louis zsuwa się z krawędzi materaca i przebiega dłonią przez włosy, chcąc wyglądać na mniej oczywistego, że para została przyłapana w połowie całowania.

\- Och - mówi Harry, kiedy wygląda przez wizjer głównych drzwi i otwiera je. Z miejsca na łóżku Harry'ego, Louis może dostrzec dwie postacie stojące w progu.

\- Cześć, przepraszam, ale oboje zapomnieliśmy kluczy - wyjaśnia leniwy i głęboki głos.

\- Nie ma problemu - mówi Harry, odchodząc na bok, by ich wpuścić. - I tak jeszcze nie spałem.

Ciekawość sprawia, że Louis wstaje i podchodzi bliżej trzech osób. Nie jest mężczyzną hazardu, ale może się założyć, że ta dwójka to pozostali współlokatorzy Nialla i Harry'ego.

\- Dzięki - mówi chłopak z krótkimi, czarnymi włosami, który ma na sobie T-shirt. Przesuwa swój wzrok na Louisa, mierząc go od góry do dołu, jego wzrok na chwilę zatrzymuje się na tęczowej przypince, którą Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że nadal ma przypiętą do koszulki. - Przepraszam. Nie wiedzieliśmy, że masz gościa - czy to jest nieuprzejmy ton, czy Louis po prostu przesadza?

Harry promienieje, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Louisa. - Niegrzecznie z mojej strony. To Louis, jest tutaj na trzecim roku - Harry wskazuje drugą ręką na mężczyzn, którzy ciągle stoją w mieszkaniu przy drzwiach. - To Derek - pokazuje na tego z czarnymi włosami. - I Thad, moi współlokatorzy - drugi mężczyzna, Thad, ma brudne blond włosy, przykryte snapbackiem i muskularne ramiona skrzyżowane na piersi. Louis rozpoznaje go, jako jednego z pierwszorocznych członków klubu rugby.

\- Miło was poznać, chłopaki - mówi Louis, włączając swój urok.

Thad odpowiada szybkim skinieniem głowy, a Derek mamrocze - Ciebie też - szybko poruszając górną wargą.

Louis porusza się niezręcznie, nagle w pełni świadomy tego, że stoi z jednym biodrem wypchniętym, co jest nieco krzykliwe.

Harry odsuwa się, aby umożliwić swoim współlokatorom przejście. Para dziękuje Harry'emu, kiedy idą do swoich pokoi i zamykają drzwi. Ponownie są sami i Louis unosi spekulacyjnie brwi na Harry'ego.

\- Co? - pyta zdezorientowany Harry. Chwyta Louisa za rękę i prowadzi ich ponownie do jego pokoju na rozwalone łóżko.

Louis opada na materac obok chłopaka, ich kolana się stykają. - Mam co do nich złe przeczucia. Widziałeś sposób w jaki ten dzieciak na mnie spojrzał? - kręci głową, zanim patrzy na Harry'ego rozszerzonymi i zmartwionymi niebieskimi oczami. - Bądź ostrożny wokół nich, okej?

Jeden kącik ust Harry'ego unosi się w małym uśmiechu. - To typowi chłopcy, Lou. Nie martw się, dobrze? Nie mam zamiaru wpychać głowę do ich pokojów i informować, że od teraz lubię całować się z mężczyznami. Zresztą mówiłem ci, że najczęściej spotykam się z nimi, kiedy zapominają kluczy, albo w łazience.

\- W porządku - odpowiada Louis, nie do końca przekonany. Sięga swoją smukłą dłonią do dużej Harry'ego i splata ich palce, kładąc je na udzie. - Jest późno - mówi niechętnie. - Powinienem się zbierać, żeby jutro nie być bezużytecznym.

Harry wydyma wargi na Louisa, unosi górną wargę do góry z cichym warknięciem. Louis śmieje się, nie mogąc się powstrzymać i pochyla głowę, by go pocałować.

\- No dobraaaa - mówi ponuro Harry. Jego uśmiech jest delikatny, kiedy patrzy na Louisa z czymś w rodzaju zastanawiania się, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że właśnie spędził godziny na całowaniu się z Louisem.

Louis kładzie dłoń na twarzy Harry'ego, pieszcząc jego szczękę. - Zobaczymy się jutro. Zdjęcia z okazji Dnia Coming Outu, tak? Gotowy, by pokazać się w tęczowych kolorach?

Harry mruga wstydliwie, różowe usta przekręcają się na bok. Słowo 'trochę' tańczy w umyśle Louisa. - Jestem trochę zdenerwowany, jeśli mam być szczery. Ale tak, będę tam - jego uśmiech powraca z ukrytą za tym determinacją.

Niechętnie wstają z łóżka, Louis szybko wsuwa na swoje bose stopy tomsy i chwyta torbę. Harry przygląda mu się bez słowa, idąc za Louisem jak zagubione dziecko, kiedy ten kieruje się do drzwi.

\- Napisz do mnie, okej? - mówi cicho Louis, unosząc się na palcach, by złożyć na ustach Harry'ego jeszcze jeden delikatny pocałunek. Nie całowali się jeszcze na stojąco i jest zaskoczony, kiedy Harry musi się lekko pochylić, by dopasować do siebie ich usta.

\- Jasne - odpowiada Harry bardzo zadowolony, kiedy otwiera drzwi, by wypuścić Louisa. - Dobranoc, Lou.

Serce Louisa nadal przyspiesza na to zdrobnienie, uwielbiając ten znajomy ton głosu i zastanawia się, jak Harry'emu Stylesowi udało się przemienić Louisa w nastolatka po jednej nocy wspólnych pocałunków. W porządku, to było idealne całowanie, ale to mija się z celem. - Dobranoc, Harry - odpowiada Louis, wychodząc za drzwi i schodząc na dół po schodach. Nawet nie zdąża wyjść z budynku, kiedy dostaje nową wiadomość tekstową od Harry'ego i Louis myśli, że jest podpisana wystarczającą ilością iksów na znak każdego pocałunku, jaki dzisiaj wymienili.

***

 

*bramkarz - chodzi o osobę pilnującą wejścia do klubu.  
**drag king - kobieta, która strojem i wyglądem upodabnia się do mężczyzny, najczęściej podczas występów na estradach klubowych.  
***PDA - Publiczne Okazywanie Uczuć.  
****Louis śpiewa „Mirrors" Justina Timberlake'a gdyby ktoś się nie zorientował ;)

 


End file.
